


24 Hours

by ThatReyloLover



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars - The Last Jedi - Fandom, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Cunnilingus, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Time, First Time Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Force Bond (Star Wars), Gentle, Gentle Sex, Hand Job, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Reylo - Freeform, Sex, Smut, Tags will be added, This could be the start, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virgin sex, of something new, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-06-22 07:58:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15577356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatReyloLover/pseuds/ThatReyloLover
Summary: 24 hours. That’s the time The First Order has given truce to The Resistance. Rey couldn’t believe it at first, after months and months of running and fighting, collecting allies scattered around the galaxy, building their name and cause. Kylo Ren, The Supreme Leader, has given them 24 hours. On one condition though, that Rey would meet him in person and they were to discuss the divide between the two parties.A lot can happen in 24 hours, as both Kylo Ren and Rey will learn when alone on Naboo.





	1. Truce

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all, well this started as a one-shot and slowly turned into a full-blown fic! Don't worry, I have about 6 chapters already and currently working on more. I'm rather enjoying this. The tags will grow when the story grows - but WILL be explicit so decided to start there now rather than keep changing. So be warned! Or wait in anticipation!

    24 hours. That’s the time The First Order has given truce to The Resistance. Rey couldn’t believe it at first, after months and months of running and fighting, collecting allies scattered around the galaxy, building their name and cause. Kylo Ren, The Supreme Leader, has given them 24 hours. On one condition though, that Rey would meet him in person and they were to discuss the divide between the two parties.

    Since coming into power, Kylo Ren had actually changed the face of the First Order, the menacing power hungry face had shifted to more unreserved and helpful.  
Sometimes Rey wondered why they were fighting them, they didn’t seem to want to destroy any more, not to control the galaxy, but to just be there as like any political party but to rule all.

    She is both shocked and not with the sudden change of power shift from the First Order, she knew Kylo had changed and he did wish for a new order, so he must have powerful and persuasive enough to change the minds of his troops and command.

    Her mind casts back to that night, when he offered her everything and she knew she couldn’t take it, she couldn’t leave her friends behind for a boy. She’s plagued with nightmares of that night, seeing Snoke killing Kylo in front of her, or a guard not missing and slicing him in two.

    One night she even saw her own death, Kylo holding her tight and begging her not to leave him. She always woke with a damp pillow after those nightmares. Shaking her head, she removes herself from the daze and looks back around the cockpit.  
Rey flicks a few switches on the dashboard of the Falcon, watching the swirling vortex of blue flash before the port window. She cannot believe she is doing this, but not really for herself, for the resistance.

    Their force bond still glimmered from time to time, she tried to close it or block as best as she could, but in moments of weakness or exhaustion, she couldn't hold the door closed anymore, and he would burst his way through.

    She never acknowledged him though, she would continue on as normal and he would just watch, try and talk to her and pretend she didn't turn against him. Eventually, he would give up and disappear, in which Rey found herself either crying or screaming to a pillow. The boy, man, person confused her very soul, he filled her with such a range of emotions she couldn’t cope some days.

 

    She sometimes missed the simple life she had before, granted she doesn't miss the food or her new friends, but she used to live a straight linear life - repeating the same emotions every day. Now she is flooded with more emotions she thought could exist.  
The computer beeped, bringing her out of her daydream, she was nearing Naboo, only a few parsecs away.

    They agreed, more he complied, that they were to meet there - since becoming Supreme Leader, General Organa got word that Kylo purchased Varykino, the home of his Grandmother Padme, amongst many other homes and landmarks originally owned by the famous Queen.

     _‘His legacy’_ Rey thinks; rolling her eyes. She thought the location wouldn’t be ideal for war tactics and diplomatic discussion, but she knew she couldn't say no. General Organa knew it was a bad idea, even knowing of Rey and her son, Ben’s connection. At first, she could sense Leia was hesitant, Rey confided in Leia everything, the force bond, what really happened with Snoke, everything.

    She daren’t tell anyone else, Poe was completely off limits she knew he would flip out, Rose was too new of a friend and Finn, well, she already feels like she’s betrayed him. She loves Finn as family, she knew she couldn’t tell him, he wouldn’t understand.

    Leia was a mix of emotions, all gliding around the force when she heard the news, relief her son is okay, sadness of his pain, embarrassment of his choices of how she spoke to Rey. But she knew Rey was headstrong and would put her son in his place if he were to step out of line.  
    No one except Leia and Rey knows she’s going, even though the entire command was at the meeting when Kylo Ren sent the hologram, Leia refused in front of the team but explained to Rey it’s for the Resistance. If Rey really had any say she would have refused. She didn’t want to see him, not right now anyway. Regardless of her decision, she is on a mission from the General and she wouldn’t let her down.

    Leia has become the mother Rey never had, which she could tell through the Force Bond really upset Kylo. First she stole his father, now his mother. She didn’t mean too, but Leia was extremely nurturing and caring figure, never wanting for nothing for herself anymore.

    Rey knew that Leia would never send her on a suicide mission, even though she hadn’t seen her son in over 2 decades, she could somehow sense he wouldn’t hurt her. Along with the stories and shared memories between the two women - Leia could see the passion in Ben’s eyes, a loving nurture.

    Rey jumps out of the pilot's seat, heading back into the main quarters of the ship and grabs her bag, checking the contents. She didn’t know what she would need, she wanted to utilize the full 24 hours as much as possible, so bringing a change of clothes seemed reasonable.  
Inside the bag, her eyes caught the broken lightsaber, another ‘legacy’ of Kylo Ren.

 

    The broken kaybre crystal shimmers despite being broken in two - the blue hues dance inside the dark bag, practically glowing with the force. She tired to fix it, but she hadn’t the skills or no-how as to. Occasionally, Kylo would try and fix it through the bond, but she would snatch the metal handle out of his hands and walk away, without a word.

    Slamming the bag shut, Rey heads into the small canteen area of the ship, opening all draws and cupboards for food. Nothing. The trip was very last minute and with resources, a little low with The Resistance she hadn’t time to stock up the Falcon, not like it goes anywhere at the moment.  
The Resistance was based in Lothal, at an old abandoned base home to the old Rebel Alliance, trying to get their heads back into the game and start afresh. The lack of allies has hurt the Resistance, and Leia’s heart, thinking there is no hope left in a Galaxy.

    Rey looks twice in each nook and cranny for food, not even a small pot of caff is anywhere to be seen. She knew Chewie is partly to blame, he eats and never stocks up. Ignoring the small rumble in her stomach, she heads back to the cockpit. A small beep echoes around the room, signaling the exit of Hyperspace.

    The flashing lights in front of her slow down and soon her eyes are filled back with black velvet skies glistening with stars, and soon a small blue and green hued planet falls into view. Rey flicks a few buttons and straps herself in ready for breaking the atmo on the planet, and not soon after, she is guiding the ship over extravagant treetops, nothing like she’s seen before. Once she found an opening, she lands the ship with a small thud.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey finally touches down on Naboo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! Couldn't wait till Sunday. Give everyone a weekend read.
> 
> Longer chapter this time. 
> 
> ENJOY!

    Rey opens the ramp to the Falcon on top of pure green grass, so vivid it doesn’t seem real. Staff in hand and bag on her shoulder, she heads down into the opening. In the distance she sees a lake, light dancing and shimmering on the surface, scattering beams of light onto the side of a grand building in the distance. ‘Varykino’ She thinks to herself.

    The building is overgrown with vines but somehow looks elegant. She feels a small shift in the force, he’s looking for her, he senses her like a predator after prey. Shaking her head, Rey heads towards the lake, where she sees a small boat tied to a tree with a small ore.

    She could feel her stomach knot, she was still scared of the water, despite her time on Ahch-to, she still didn’t like the water, mainly large open bodies of it. The murky depths made her feel uneasy. She could climb high and scavenge in the smallest of spaces, but water was her limit.

    Dumping her equipment into the boat, she carefully steps in and grabs the ore to row - she then gets the sudden realization she could use the force. She closes her eyes and takes in a deep breath before she opened her eyes, the boat is already halfway across the lake. She smiles wide to herself, proud of her accomplishment.

    The force starts to feel thicker, her mind feels heavy as she feels Kylo Ren try and push his way in. Stepping out of the boat she picks up her things and heads towards the castle, following the gravel pathway leading to a set of grand stone steps.  
She begins to climb the stairway when she sees him, still dressed in black, donning his heavy cloak.

    His arms are crossed in front of him, no saber in sight, not even on his belt. He stands out heavily against the lush vivid world of Naboo, even more against the warm stone of the house.  
  
    Rey licks her lips and she draws closer to the man, she finally decides to look up and her eyes catch his.  
‘He looks tired’ she thinks, genuinely concerned. Her eyes flicker back down, she feels a small blush crawl along her cheeks. ‘Stop it’ She thinks to herself, embarrassed. She takes in a deep breath, and stands tall, looking back at him.

        “I’m here, what do you want?” She hisses at him. Shifting her weight to balance on her staff, knuckles turning white a the share grip she has on the handle.

    She sees his mouth twist a little, then he lets out a small puff of air, a laugh? He then does the same, shifting his weight between his stance, looking down at the floor and back up at her.  
  
        “Hello to you too, Rey. Welcome to Varykino Lake House. I hope your journey was pleasant, I see you flew in the piece of junk.” A small smirk rises on his face, where his eyes screamed hurt.  
  
        “It’s all we’ve got spare, not that you care.” She climbs the last few steps, and walks straight passed him, practically bumping his shoulder. “Let’s get the over with.”  
  
    Kylo stands still and stares out into the lake, a small smile grows on his face.  
  
        “Very well.” He responds and follows behind her.

    As soon as Rey steps into the house, she is overcome with amixture of awe and sadness. She was breathless towards the gorgeous decor of the home, lined with gold and marble, vivid pillows and curtains line the large bay windows, a large crystal chandelier hangs above her head and twinkles in the wind.  
  
    One the other hand she is caught by sadness, coming from Jaku, she knows what it is to starve, to go to bed hungry and knowing people live like this while there’s millions in the galaxy starving hurts her soul.  
She stops abruptly and Kylo nearly bashes into her. He coughs and she turns her attention back to him with a scowl on her face. With an open palm he points to a room on the far right.  
  
        “That is your room for the night. Fresh linens have been supplied and some fresh clothes for you as well. I also have had the servants run you a bath. I thought you could relax from your long journey and dine with me before we discuss political matters.” A small piece of his long hair falls into his face, he brushes it back into place with two fingers. Rey finds herself staring at him, until the growl of her stomach responds to Kylo’s comment before she can. She turns away from him;

        “I have my own clothes thank you. And I don’t need a bath.” Her gaze shifts to the floor and she takes large steps to the door of her temporary chambers; lined with green gems and gold leaf designs. “But I will eat.” She disappeared into the room.

    Kylo nods even though she isn’t looking at him, he turns sharply on his heels and walks out of the living area. Rey hears the footsteps, peering out of her room, she watches him leave towards a large balcony, decorated with large drapes of fabric and a small table and 2 chairs.

    Inside her room is an overly large bed framed with 4 large pillars made from wood, carved into swirls. The bed is lined with purple silk, patterns stitched into the edges that drape over the sides onto the floor. Pillows mount the top of the bed, all different colours and different shapes and sizes. Rey looks around and sees a small matching sofa and a large wardrobe, carved the same as the bed posts.

    She dumps her bag onto the floor with a thud and rests her staff against the doorframe. She traces her fingers lightly over the wood posts, admiring the craftsmanship; and is reminded of an old man from Jaku who could not speak, who carved little figures from old bits of scrap wood and metal for the children. Tears line her eyes at the memories but she still smiles lightly for the man, long since gone.

    She wonders over to the wardrobe, pulling open the large doors, a gust of air causes a sea of colourful fabric in front of her to dance slightly. Dresses. Nothing but dresses. Rey touches a small section of fabric, rolling between her fingers. Tilting her head she is curious to try them on. She’s never worn a dress before, she’d sometimes wrap a blanket around her body and pretend as a teenager but never worn a real dress.

        “Now’s not the time” She whispers out loud, slamming the doors shut. Leaving her bag she heads towards the balcony where Kylo Ren sits, his cape removed and placed gently over the side of the balcony walls. Hearing her footsteps, he stands and looks at her, slightly disappointed.

        “You didn’t change, I thought you would.” He comments, looking her up and down.  
    Rey folds her arms over herself.  
  
        “No, I want to eat first” Her eyes glance towards the table, filled with plates of food she’s never seen before, all bright colours and the smell makes her mouth water.  
    Kylo turns back to the table, and gestures for her to sit. She hesitates for a second, his kindness is unnerving and she cannot read into his plan. She knows the only way she can if she lets down her guard and opens up the bond. But he’ll know she’s snooping.

    They both sit and eat in silence, despite Rey’s ravishing hunger she eats slowly and quietly, not looking at Kylo, only at her food or the sun setting slowly over the mountains in the distance. Once finished, she finally speaks.  
  
        “So what am I doing here exactly? We didn’t end of the best of terms to be honest. I thought you wouldn't want to see me again.” She looks at him, his eyes burn into her, she can tell he’s trying to pry open the bond and her mind. His face softens slightly.

        “You kept shutting me out. Then finally blocked me altogether. I needed to see you properly, not through the Bond where you’d ignore me. I wanted to make sure you’re safe. This was the only way how.” His honesty shocked Rey. She wasn’t sure how to respond. But somewhere from inside, a small bubble of anger bursts.

        “Well, I only shut you out since you still tired to kill me and my friends back on Crait. I had to learn how to stop you from hearing our plans. I had to protect them!” She raises her voice, tears stinging her eyes. Kylo doesn’t respond, he stares at her and exhales hard. He looks away from her.  
  
        “You don’t have to tonight. I won’t look for anything, I won’t even attempt to enter your mind.” He returns his gaze, his eyes filled with sincerity. “I just…” he stops. Rey blinks at him, waiting for him to finish. “I miss the connection, it feels like a part of me is missing.” He confesses.  
    Shocked at his comments, Rey swallows some spittle in her mouth. ‘I miss it too,’ she thinks, hoping her feeling aren’t written over her face.

    Rey scoffs at him, she can sense he’s trying to sooth her over without even needing the force. She leans back into her chair, arms folded in front of her. She picks at that small rough patch on her jacket, fingers rubbing the coarse fabric.  
  
        “You don’t miss the connection, you miss having control over me, reading my mind, knowing exactly what I’m thinking!” She hisses at him, standing up out of her seat and turning away from him, wanting to head out from the balcony. She instead feels a tug at her arm, gentle but still the force.

        “Rey, please, sit down.” He pleads with her, his voice genuinely soft and concerning. Taking in a deep breath, she turns back towards him, she finds him stood tall his open stretch in front of him reaching for her, also using the force to stop her running away, his eyes filling with sorrow. She sits back down with a thud, staring at him intensely.  
  
        “I want one rule,” Rey starts, “If I let down the wall, open the bond, we both must agree to not read each other's mind for bad. No looking at each others battle plans, no looking at memories, no looking in general.” Kylo nods in response.

    Rey closes her eyes and reaches into her mind, she finds the wall she built between her and Kylo and brings it down, opening the bond. It begins to warm, both of them relaxing their shoulders as if taken a hit of narcotic. She opens her eyes to see Kylo with a faint smile on his lips, his face looking softer and his eyes calm.  
    She’s happy to feel within the bond that small twinkle of light inside him, it’s still there. She can see his face soften, looking more like Ben Solo than Kylo Ren.  
  
    His personality changes constantly and it confuses Rey, she still mainly sees Kylo right now, the Supreme Leader, but for fleeting moments, she still sees Ben shine through.  
  
        “Thank you.” He whispers to her, voice so deep it vibrates the air around him. He clears his throat and stumbles over his words, settling back into his seat. “Now we’ve, um, finished, I can hope we can start our discussion or would you wait till tomorrow?”

    It’s only 24 hours, Rey wants to get this done and over with as soon as she can. Before she opens her mouth he replies.  
  
        “I know you don’t want to be here but please be civil.” Kylo scowls.  
  
    Rey gasps and narrows her eyes at him in disgust. He’s already peered into her mind.  
  
        “YOU JUST READ MY MIND! IT’S BEEN ALL OF 2 SECONDS!” Rey yells angrily, standing again out of her seat, the legs of the chair squeak on the stone floor below. That fiery spit inside her sparks around her.  
He laughs again, a small breathy scoff.  
  
        “I didn’t necessarily read your mind, your thought was just out in the open. This is a Force connection, not a holo-call. Also, it’s all over your face.” He stares at her with a blank expression, unimpressed at her overreaction. “Now, please sit so we can discuss matters.”

    Rey steps around the table in anger, pushing some of the contents onto the floor, metal plates and cutlery clattering on the stone. Taking large steps she stands right in front of him, leaving no room for even the force to get through, she’s finally taller than him for once.  
  
        “For KRIFFS SAKE Ben! I knew I shouldn’t have come, I didn’t even want too, it was YOUR MOTHER who insisted, for the good of the Resistance!” She stands close to him now, leaning over him, practically touching, feeling the warmth of his breath on her face.

    She feels the force turn bitter, Kylo’s force turning dark at the thought of his mother thinking about him. He scans her mind and sees Leia, older now, more grey hair and looking pale. He sees her from Rey’s eyes as Rey talks to her, not knowing of what, but he seeing her face change a mix of emotions at each sentence. Kylo stands slowly, never breaking contact with her.  
  
        “Why am I here?! What do you want from me?”  
  
    Kylo’s breaths become deep and steady, trying to keep his temper neutral. Diving into her mind, the fleeting thoughts from her mind like shooting stars.

        “You know why, I wanted to discuss diplomatic issues with you, The First Order are tired of running after you, I wanted to make a truce.” He sounds robotic as if he’s practiced the line over and over till it sounded fake.  
  
        “Kriff Ben, I’m not falling for that!”  
  
        “Looks to me like you did, if you really didn’t want to come, you wouldn’t have, you wanted to see me just as much as I wanted to see you.” He smirks again.  
    Rey bites the inside of her lip, not wanting to express that part of her was curious to see him, even if he used to appear on and off to her in various locations for some time. She was worried to open back the Bond before seeing him in person.

    Rey opens her mind back to all the horrible deeds he’s done in the short time she’d known him, killing Han, nearly killing Finn, hurting Poe, killing so many innocent people, calling her nothing. She let those dark memories fuel her fire. She could feel her eyes turning dark from hate.  
  
        “Of course not, you ignorant snake!” Rey hisses. “It was Leia’s, your mother's idea after I told her about the connection, she knew there was still good in you, there’s still light and hope and she thought I was the one who you help you.” Before Rey could finished her sentence, she saw Kylo’s face turn solid, he clenches his jaw, the small vein under his left eye begins to twitch.

    His fists ball tight as he holds back his anger, at the same time Rey can feel betrayal glide through their bond, she could hear his thoughts, how he hated their bond wasn’t private anymore.  
  
        “You told her?!” Kylo spits, disgusted. His eyes turn dark, black almost, his face hardness and his brow knits.  
  
    Rey stares intently at him, not losing his gaze as she attempts to keep the dominance in her court. Anger flows through her, she’s not sure if it's his or hers.  
  
        “Of course, she’s the only one though.”  
  
        “You sure? Who else have you told? The traitor? The pompous egotistical pilot? Over what, pillow talk?” His eyes burn with jealousy, his cheeks hint a thin pink blush and his mouth twists.  
  
    She goes to slap his face, but before her hand can connect with his cheek, he stops her with his large gloves hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to comment and give kudos! It really shows support for the work. Merci! 
> 
> Also, these chapters aren't beta-read. I just re-read them over and over but might not pick up on mistakes. If you do see any, PLEASE let me know. I won't take offense. I am not a professional writer, I'm not good at writing, I wanna improve!


	3. Chapter 3

        “DON’T YOU DARE SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT!” She hissed through her teeth, jaw tense. She goes to swipe at him again, but he blocks each move before she had even thought of it. She could feel the anger bubble inside her, his eye locked on her face with such intensity.

        “I won’t fight you!” Kylo replies, his movements fluid, almost like a dancer. He began to slowly step forward, causing her to move backwards towards the ledge of the balcony. His eyes never left hers, even if she wasn’t looking at him. He watched her nose wrinkle at each thrust, her eyes track to where she planned to strike him next.

        “FIGHT ME!” She stops, arms stiff at her sides, her stance exhumed power and even a hint of dark side, Rey takes in sharp shallow breaths. Kylo in turn still breaths calm and even. Their eyes lock once more, the force pulses between them with powerful energy.

    Kylo chews the inside of his lips, his hands turn into fists at his side, he begins to lean slightly forward, his towering physique casting a shadow over her. Rey wrinkles her face tighter, screwing her mouth into a tight ball. She tries to penetrate his mind, wondering what he was thinking and his next move. Instead, she was opened to thoughts of affection, how his blood was pumping hard threw his veins and his skin prickled with sweat from her close proximity, not from adrenaline from anger like her.

    She shakes her head, casting her mind away from his, she takes another step back and finds shes trapped by the stone wall of the balcony, her hands fly back to catch herself, knuckles scratching on the rough surface. She feels herself loose balance, and as a result Kylo’s innate reaction is to catch her shoulders between his large hands, steading her.  
Despite the gloves, she can feel the warmth in his touch, he’s not rough with her, tender and kind. She locks eyes with his, her golden iris dance between his, blown-out and practically black. She licks her dried lips and whispers gently;

        “For the last time, why am I really here Ben? What do you want?” She eyes flicker between his plump lips and lidded eyes, catching his moles and freckles that cascade his masculine features. She feels his breath hitch, his fingers tighten slightly under his touch.

        “You…” Kylo exhales and leans forward, his lips connect with hers. Rey doesn’t know how to respond, the bond between them shines and her mind is screaming at her. But she stays, she slowly releases the tension in her body and kisses him back, a little rougher than his tender caress. She feels herself rock forward, her body wanting to press against his, but the positioning of the two is awkward, his hands still locked on her shoulders and his large frame causing an uncomfortable angle for her.

    She’s not sure who pulls away first, but as soon as they lose the connection, she feels like she’s lost a part of herself. She blinks at him, a small dust of blush grows on his cheeks and she responds equally with a subtle blush. Her only reaction is to push him away, she storms passed him and pushes him with her shoulder. He fingers fly to her mouth and she covers her lips gently, the faint taste of him still on her lips.

    He reacts quickly and he grabs her hand stopping her, she turns to face him at arms distance, their eyes screaming months of lost words between the two. Rey drops her hand from her lips.

        “Rey,” he whispers, she could barely hear him but the sound of her name whispered so tenderly cause her spine to shiver. She looks away as she feels a heat burn in her chest, her eyes watching the dancing lights over the lake one last time before the sun sets over the mountains. He slowly walks towards her, his hand slowly loosens around her wrist and he reaches for her face.

    His gloves hand caresses her cheek, the tough fabric cracks against her ear. She turns to face him again, her eyes shimmering with tears and so are his. She peers into his mind; he’s scared. She leans into his palm on her cheek, closing her eyes. In return Kylo leans down, resting his forehead on hers, closing his eyes tight and he breathes in deeply, taking in her scent.

    The warmth of him was surprising, she always thought of him as cold, but he was radiating such heat, Rey remembered he is just a boy behind all this, the Leadership, the Master of the Knights of Ren. Just a boy who wants to be loved. Rey opens the bond further now, the force shines between them more, she almost gives him her thoughts and feels, her memories and all.

    She wanted to be open to him fully. In response he does the same, she feels his compassion, his longing and his desire.

    Rey this time leans upwards towards him and gently brushes her lips on his, the kisses are so timid as Rey is scared. Kylo feels this and pushes further, deepening the kiss and he runs his tongue over her lips, asking for access. Rey complies and they both explore each others mouths. Rey raises her hands and rests them on Kylo’s broad chest, in return Kylo reaches and places his other hand onto the small of her back, pulling her closer to him.

    They both pull back together, gasping for air, both their lips swollen and pink. Kylo’s eyes are now fully black, filled with desire and primal need. She looks into his and she sees only one thing; sex. She can see him thinking of her naked, their bodies as one, she can feel his need overflowing. Rey pushes him away, once again scared. A single tear falls down her cheek, squeezing her fists together in tight balls, she tries to speak;

        “I’m, sorry, I just… can’t.”

    In fear, she turns on her heels and walks back into the house, arms holding herself tight, tears freely flowing down her cheeks. She’s practically running to her room, leaving Kylo to once again watch her leave. He attempts to look into her mind but she’s already shut him out. He sighs to himself and turns to face the lake, leaning on the wall as he once again broods in his rejection.

    As soon as Rey enters her room, more lost tears spill over her cheeks, leaving hot streaks over her freckles. She stumbles over to the bed, where she crawls over the soft sheets and rests her head the closest pillow she can grab. She couldn’t believe what she just saw. She wasn’t sure why she was crying, a mixture of embarrassment, shock, and fear all overwhelm her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter is short, but OH BOY THE GOOD STUFF IS COMING SO SOON!


	4. Chapter 4

    The Force mustn’t be happy, a giant crack of thunder booms through the night sky. The sound of rain taps outside, small droplets fall down the windows. Rey watches them race each other against the moonlight shining down into her room. She sits up in the large bed, bringing her knees to her chest.

    She now dons her breast wrap and a small pair of shorts, the rain has brought humidity to the island where they reside - despite her life on Jaku and the hot weather, Rey wasn’t used to humidity.

    It couldn’t have been more than 4 hours she’d been on the planet and so much as happened so fast. 20 hours of truce to go. The moon was not even high in the sky, she hadn’t brought a chrono to decipher the time and there wasn’t one in the room - she guessed it must have been midnight.

    She utilized the bath that was drawn for her, even cold she washed away the tears and Kylo’s kisses off her lips. Soothing her muscles that ached from the crying, she felt refreshed but drained. Rey feels embarrassed, Kylo has seen her cry more than anyon e she knows, not even Leia or Finn. She feels so weak around him, she hates herself for it.

    She tried to fall asleep but was haunted by the images of what she saw. Kylo and herself, joined together as one, hot and sweaty, a panting mess filled with ecstasy. Not really haunted, more mesmerised, she’s never felt those emotions to anyone before, but part of her feels betrayed that that is the only reason why she was invited to come here. Maybe that’s the reason why she came too?

    Rey shakes her head of those thoughts. She opens the bond slightly, seeing his he’s still there. Sleeping. She can see his mind, a shallow pool of swirling purple and blues, dark but magical, almost like a galaxy. She thought he would be dreaming, or having nightmares, but somewhat happy to see he’s content. She’s felt him push at he bond all evening, sometimes even lingering outside her room but never once does he knock or push his way through, he respected her privacy.

    The thought of him being polite made her heart jump, which caused her to twitch. Not less than 6 hours ago she was brooding on the Falcon thinking how this is a waste of time and seeing him won’t change anything, but now she feels her world is upside down. Those weird feelings from Jakku and the Throne Room have bubble their way back. Having him out of sight and out of mind was good enough, but upon seeing him again. She felt weak.

    She wanted to see him, to apologize or something. She had an unfamiliar need to be near him. She couldn’t fathom the thoughts, she spend months with him away from her and she didn’t feel a thing, but the kiss must have sparked something inside her.

    In nothing but her breast wrap and small pair of shorts, she exits her room and slowly heads down a corridor, following his force signature. She finds herself at a door similar to hers, the pull of the force was strong and hard to resist. She raises her hand to knock but the door opens automatically before her. She pushes it open and slides into his room, where she’s met with him in bed, sat up chest bare swimming in a pile of black silk sheets around his waist.

    The moonlight from outside illuminates the room with a cool blue glow, but enough she can still see him clear as day. His hair is messy and his eyes look heavy, his chest glistens with a thin sheen of sweat. She brushes passes his mind; humidity. Rey suddenly remembers how exposed she is to him. She wraps her arms around her chest, covering herself a little. Without saying a word he speaks to her through the bond;

        ‘Rey are you okay?’ He sends to her mind.  
She doesn’t reply, only nods slightly. She looks around the room, the layout is similar to hers, everything made from old wood, colourful artwork hangs on the walls, the only thing that makes this room remotely anything like Kylo is the sheets - black satin. Her eyes flicker so face, she doesn’t know where to look. She decides to look at the floor.

        “I - er - wanted to come say sorry. I didn’t mean to run off like that, crying, again. I, um…” She trails off, still looking at the floor.

    His deep voice, even more deep being hoarse from sleep, rattles her chest.  
        “You don’t need to be sorry, I am the one who’s sorry, I pushed you, I shouldn’t have.” Kylo takes in a deep breath, “I just wanted you to know I still have…” He trails off too. Rey looks up at him.

        “A connection?” She answers, the most timid and easiest thing to say.  
He lets out a small breathy laugh, a smirk on his lips. Kylo brings his knees upwards, leaning his bare arms on them as they spread out a little. The moonlight makes his skin look white, so pale and fragile, it contrasts his messy dark hair and his dark eyes.

        “Yeah, a connection.” He agrees.  
Rey is the one to take in the keep breath this time, trying to summon the correct words to say.

        “Can I ask something?” She grips herself tighter. He nods. “Did you want me here for just… sex?” She lets out a breath she didn't realise she was holding. The room falls silent. She knows she’s upset him. She hears the fabric shift on the bed.

        “No, of course not, I just… wanted to see you. I didn’t know I was going to kiss you. I thought it was the only way to calm you down and to stop from hitting me. You kept asking so I answered. You. But not necessarily - sex. Just your company and to talk things through, both personal and political. I thought maybe we were on a new level since you actually came here. You always seem to ship yourself to me when I ask.” He confesses. “It’s easier for you to come to me than the other way around. Also you’d never ask.”

    Rey cannot deny that, she has before and she has again. Maybe she does want to be here, to see him again, or she would haven’t come? She doesn’t even respond, knowing the truth out loud made her extremely self-conscious in herself, her tough demeanor was falling away.

        “I won’t lie to you”, he continues, “I have felt something between us since Takodana, when I first saw into your mind. It felt familiar to me, like I’ve been there before.” He runs his hands through his hair, brushing the stands from his features.  
Rey glances a look at him, and looks back down when his gaze returns to her.

        “You’re new to the Force, you don’t understand yet how you feel energy from miles away sometimes. My mind has always been filled with… I’m guessing you.” He adjusts his weight on the bed. She glances at him again, caught off guard with his words.

        “Me?” She replies softly.

        “Yeah, you.” He nods, “Like I said, there’s a familiarity with you I cannot understand but also don’t want to. It’s comforting.”  
Rey blushes at his kind words. She loosens the grip she has on herself a little, blood rushing back to the spots on her arms where her fingers were digging into her skin.

        “Oh,” she whispers, “I’m not sure what I feel honestly. I feel like if I say anything it’ll upset you. So I’ll go. Goodnight.” She goes to leave, turning slowly on the smooth stone floor below her bare feet.

        “Wait!” Kylo calls, reaching out for her again, the force gently tugging on her body from turning away from him. “You can stay? We can talk if you want? No, politics”. His voice is lined with loneliness. He doesn’t want to be alone, which he can understand. She plods over to his bed and sits on the edge, the mattress dips slightly under her weight. The rain outside seems to be slowing down, but they both can hear nothing but the faint tapping on the windows and their breathing.

    Neither of them knew what to say, or who should start first. Ben runs his hands through his hair, brushing the strands out of his eyes. Rey, in turn, thumbs a piece of hair between her hands.

        “I’m scared.” She whispers. Looking away from him.  
        “Of what?”  
        “You.” Her eyes meet his again.  
    Kylo both knew why she was but also why not. He rubs his lips together in a tight line, deciding to ask or not.

  
        “I can understand why, I am your enemy. We’re on opposite sides on the war and I used my power to practically molested you.” He dips his head in shame, those curls falling down, covering his face.  
        “No,” Rey speaks abruptly, Kylo’s head looks back up to her through his lashes “No, you didn’t. I was, taken aback honestly, but you didn’t. And yes we’re on the opposite sides which is why I’m scared of this…” She flicks her finger between the two of them, “connection. I wasn’t upset you kissed me, I was upset because…” She trails off.  
        “Because?”  
        “Because… I’m scared of that I cannot control the ‘connection’ and of how far it’ll go.” Her cheeks blushed a little, luckily the blue moonlight of the room masks the tint. "I've been alone so long. I do understand hormones and emotions and feelings but I've never had them so strong before and I'm scared."

        “How far would you want it to go?” Kylo’s voice rattles in her chest again, she swore it was deeper this time.  
        “I don’t know.” Her voice back to a whisper, “I’ve never done - um - anything, so I don’t know if what I’m feeling is what I think it is?” She questions, knitting her brow together.  
        “I could teach you?” Kylo and Rey are both transported back to Starkiller Base, Kylo screaming at her she needs a teacher, maybe he was right after all? Rey lets out a small laugh, she’s been in his mind, she knows his experience matches her own. They both know the mechanics of reproduction between humans, but the emotional connection is lost on them.

    Kylo knows that's the wrong choice of words, he couldn't teach her anything, she's too powerful for him.

        “Or we could find out together?”

    Rey thinks back to the time they were in the hut on Ach-too, when they touched fingers and saw the future, or what they desired, or whatever they saw. She remembers she was the one who reached for him, she took the first step and bridged the gap. She's always been the first, the first to talk, to shoot, to reach out. Maybe she has to this time also?

    She could feel a blush brush over her cheeks as she thinks about being close to him. They’re probably a few feet away from each other but she swore she can feel the heat radiate from him. The desire the lust. She’d known he had feelings for her since the Interrogation when she scanned his mind for the first time.

    She saw fleeting thoughts of how he thought she was beautiful and strong - that he’d known her his entire life. Even during the force vision; _‘I’ll come back for you sweetheart’_ and Kylo suddenly appears. That had to mean something.

    Rey knew deep down that the Force had already decided their fates. They’d already been connected from birth. Destined to be together. Soulmates. Regardless of their current political situation. This all happened for a reason.

        “Destiny” Rey whispers, saying her thoughts out loud.

        “What?” Kylo responds confused.

    Rey closes her eyes and lets the force take hold of her, she can feel it pushing herself towards Kylo. She lets the Force decide her next move. She slowly opens her eyes till they’re half lidded, and looks at the man in the bed with a hunger. A passion. A desire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe, don't worry, the good stuff will be posted Friday for your weekend needs!


	5. Chapter 5

    Rey suddenly feels something inside her, a fire, a bolt of passion, something that turns her mind into mush. Everything again was moving too fast. 5 hours gone now. Only 5 hours and this is happening. Part of her mind was screaming at her to run away, to not do this. But part of her was curious, part of her knew she had to do this.

    Kylo sits back on the bed, he knew what she was thinking, the bond was filled with red, raw and powerful desire - resting on the backboard and exposing his chest more to her. He was ready for her. Months of touching himself over vision of her in his mind, their sexual tension still brewing in his stomach.

    She knew deep down this was all moving too fast, but after 20 years of the same Jakku desert and the same jobs day in day out. Each day slow and tedious. This is what she needed. Something daring. A release.

    She licks her lips, she looks up at him threw long lashes. She sees his chest rise deeply, she drinks him in, the discoloured scars that litter his skin, both pink and white from years of torture and battle. She then follows the long lingering pink scar from his chest to his cheek - the one she gave him all those months ago.

    She sees his hands grip the sheets and he just watches her, his gaze never leaving her eyes. The rain outside increases again, the sound of droplets hitting stone and plant life echoes around the room, the light dances around the room as its caught between the falling water particles.

    Without looking away, an animalistic instinct kick into Rey’s mind and she begins to crawl up the large bed towards him - their eyes locked and there’s an unsung screaming passion between the two. She carefully crawls up his large frame until their noses practically touch, she can smell him; a mix of sweat and soap.

    Rey’s eyes are the first to look away, she glances down at his plump lips and she kisses him. Kylo lets out a deep moan, the vibration goes straight to Rey’s core, a pulse flashes down her stomach to her center, her arousal warm between her legs.

    Suddenly she feels a pair of large hands on her waist, the first time he’s touched her with naked hands since Ach-to, this time there is no Force vision, just flashes of images from his mind of what he wants to do to her, the most intimate things causing her to blush.

    Kylo grips her waist tight pulling away from the kiss and and flips her over, her back now resting on on the black sheets and his large frame towering over her, his legs mingle with hers, she spots he’s wearing a pair of black sleep shorts covering his manhood, but which looks protruding- he positions his hands next to her face and he pushes back down and rejoins the kiss.

    Rey reaches upwards and runs her hands over his broad shoulders, gripping at him and pulling him closer. Kylo growls at the sensation like a wild beast, but each noise he makes turns her on more. She raises one of her legs, her thigh connects between his legs and she feels him; he’s hard, for her.

    She pulls away from the kiss and gasps, and so does Kylo. Timidly she lowers her leg back down, not sure what to do next. The touches foreign to both of them. Kylo ducks back down but this time dots kisses down Rey’s neck. Her eyes shoot open at the new sensation and she moves her hands to his strong muscular back, running her fingernails over the scars that litter his skin.

    He slowly contines the kisses over her shoulder and down towards her chest. He lingers above her chest for a second, when she notices his hesitation, she sits up slightly and she send to his mind;

 _‘It’s okay, please.’_ He raises his head and kisses her once again, gentle this time. He lifts his hand and slowly places it on one of her breasts, he can feel her nipple under his palm, he slowly moves his hand, caressing her tenderly. She sits up more now, reaches behind herself and starts to unravel the breastband. Kylo stares at her, waiting for his present to be unwrapped before him.

    Once she got to the last strand, it falls to her waist exposing her to him. He does nothing but stare at her - his jaw slack and his eyes filled with a mixture of fear and want. Her breasts are small but he doesn’t mind, it’s her, its all her. The pink nipples stand true from arousal and Kylo gently rubs the nub with the pad of his thumb.

    Rey throws the band to the floor and equally throws her head back at his touch. She hisses slightly, pleasure. She feels a warmth around her nipple, Kylo takes her in his mouth and laps at her with his tongue, gently sucking at the bud with his lips. Rey feels herself dripping between her legs, she wants to squeeze her thighs together but Kylo’s frame is in the way.

    He can feel her new heightened arousal through the bond, he smiles a little with nipple still under his tongue. He pulls away from her breast with a small pop. He looks at her, their eyes are black and blown out, and not from the lack of light in the room.

    Rey is grateful he’s leading the pair, he knows exactly what to do and where to touch her, how to please her. She’s working on nothing but instinct and feels like she’s not doing as good as a job as him - but she can see that he wants nothing for himself, he wants to only pleasure her.

    She sees in his mind clips from dirty holo-vids, young girls naked touching themselves or being touched by men. She gasps at the images- feeling like a voyeur to his private thoughts. But in turn, she feels her mind being filled with knowledge, their bond sharing skills as like before.

    Rey’s eyes dart between his lips and eyes again, she leans and kisses him tenderly. He gently pushes her back down, his hand running across her arm to her hand and their fingers intertwined. Kylo licks her bottom lip, asking for permission. She opens her mouth slightly, letting his tongue inside, exploring her mouth. She isn’t really sure she’s doing any of this right, but if she isn’t, Kylo doesn't seem to mind.

    She scans through his mind, she can feel his next thoughts - he wants to touch her, there. No one had before, some men tried but she never let them. She runs her hand through his hair, pulling him closer to her, and she wiggles down slightly and finds her clothed core in contact with Kylo’s thigh. She pulls away from the kiss and lets out a small gasp at the new sensation. She swore she felt Kylo shiver, that her feelings were being transmitted through the bond.

    He rolls to the side of her, kissing her bare shoulders, his spare hand back on her breast again, squeezing and rubbing. His body still close to her, their fingers still romantically laced together, she could feel his erection through his shorts rubbing against her hip. His hand slowly started to move lower, gliding over her toned stomach, tickling her just below her navel.

    She can feel his hesitance, wanting to dive below her belt but he was scared. She turns to face him, bringing her hand to his cheek, caressing the scar gently, as a way of saying yes. His hand slowly moved down to her pubic area, brushing through her patch of coarse hair, Rey opens her legs a little wider for his access. His hand shakes.

    Kylo lets out a small breath from his mouth, the warmth on her neck. His finger glide over her lower lips and brushes against her clit, her hips jerk upwards involuntary, causing Kylo to pull back from fear of hurting her. Rey's hand grabs his before he can leave the warmth of her shorts.

 _‘No, please, it felt good’_ She send to him. She feels him nod by her neck. She lets go of him, giving him back control. She squeezes her hand against his.

    His fingers go back to her core, this time she holds herself down while he explores her. His fingers glide over her so smoothly, she must be very wet. He lets out a small moan, which shoots straight to her clit. He only uses a single digit but to Rey he feels huge, his hands are naturally larger but this was overwhelming. Her mind thinks of his cock, if he’s naturally board and bigger everywhere - he must be there. The blush that tints her cheeks deepens, rolling down to her chest.

    Gently caressing his way around, his finger rubs on her clit. Rey lets out another breathless squeak, her chest rising and falling deep. He works in small circles, keeping a steady place, then leans over and takes her nipple in his mouth once again. All the sensations is too much for Rey, she touched herself many times but this was a whole new level. She could feel a ball of warmth grow in her stomach, coiling tighter.

    Kylo lets her breast go, he looks up at her, his puppy-dog eyes shimmering with desire and passion, he asks her; _‘Can I go… lower?’_ His finger is already moving before she can reply, the digit finds her entrance, dripping with her juices but still scared to enter her.

    ‘ _Please_ ’, even her thoughts are breathless.

    She bites her lower lip, but Kylo pulls her close for another kiss, and he enters her slowly. The single digit felt too big, a mild discomfort at the pressure between her legs. But once it brushed against something she didn’t know she had, she didn’t care on the size, she began to relax as her body adjusted to his finger. His finger curl upwards rubbing the spot again. Rey lets out a whimper, nothing like he’d heard before, causing his cock to twitch against her. The coil in her stomach becomes so tight she think she might break.

    He pulls out nearly and she feels another digit at her entrance, she tenses with fear it’ll be too much for her. He senses her withdrawal to his touch. ‘ _Trust me, relax’_. He kisses her shoulder again, across her collarbone and places a single kiss on her flushed cheek. She nods at him and begins to relax. She feels him move slowly, the pressure is increased but she breathes through it.

    He brushes passed that sensitive area again, this time with two fingers, she falls into a state of euphoria. She relaxes more into the bed, squeezing her hand against his. His fingers pump in and out of her but slowly, the feeling was new and exciting for the both of them.

    Once Ben felt like she had her fill, he pulled from her and moves back to her clit, he feels the force spark with energy around them. Ben kisses her neck. He can feel her pulse beat hard under her skin on his lips. He wants to just kiss her, all over. He places a tender kiss on her cheek, down her jaw and back to her neck, still caressing her clit. He looks down her body, he wants to see her, he wants to see his hand work her.

        “Ben…” the words leave her lips before she can think of them. She can feel a small layer of sweat over her body, she turns to face him, their noses touching. He starts to swirl faster, he can feel her orgasm build through the force. He remained gentle. She closes her eyes and concentrates, and before she has chance to - her body fills with her orgasm, her mind becomes blank, she lets out a loud moan, her hips buck under his hand. He still swirls, drawing the climax out of her. At the same time, Kylo feels his load explode out of him into his night shorts. The sensation of touching Rey and feeling her orgasm through the bond was too much.

    His cheeks and the tips of his ears turn red with embarrassment. Rey feels the shift in their bond, coming down from her high, she opens her eyes and kisses his nose, his cheeks his forehead. Kylo pulls his hand from her shorts, allowing her to turn to her side, their chests and hips connecting, their fingers till laced together and their legs linking - Rey holds his face in her hand.

    She feels like she’s been hit in the head, everything is slow and relaxed. While coming too, she asks tenderly;

        “Did you… erm… too?” Too shy to ask with the correct words. He doesn’t speak, just nods. Rey runs her hands down his back, feeling the scars and moles littering his skin.

        “Good,” she whispers. Kylo sighs. “What’s wrong?” Opening her eyes, looking deep into his.

        “Normally guys just don’t cum in their pants when touching a girl, they can hold out longer than that.” He looks away, still embarrassed.

    Rey lets out a small puff of air through her nose. “If you didn’t tell me that, I would have thought that was normal. Besides, I’m glad you did - erm - come, as you got to experience what I did. Thank you.” She kisses his lips lightly.

    Closing her eyes, she rests back into the pillow and drifts into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pass me a drink as I am parched. Phew. 
> 
> I've probably read over this 100 times wanting it to be perfect. I hope it's worth the wait. 
> 
> But don't worry, there's plenty more to come!


	6. Chapter 6

    Rey awakens to a comforting warmth on her back, she slowly lets her eyes adjust to the still darkness of the room, the moonlight highlighting some of the furniture around the bed. Most still be night time, the actual time lost to her. Her mind being to clear, the last thing she remembers was Kylo… Ben… getting up to change, she must have fallen asleep. The sound of Ben breathing behind her made her heart flutter.

    A small smile rises on her lips as she realises there's a weight around her waist, Bens arm was draped over her, keeping her in place. Rey listens to him breathing, and her mind suddenly remembers that she really shouldn’t be here, despite what happens last night. The phantom afterglow still echoes in her system.

    She wants to desperate turn to him, to see his face to be close to him again. But she knows she cannot stay, she shouldn't stay. Her heart pangs with guilt, she let her own self-indulgence get in the way of the real matters here. Her smile fades into a frown, her chest feels like it’s caught in a compressor. She shakes her head and snaps back into reality, the real reason she’s there - not to fraternize with the enemy just because they share a bond.

    She could feel bile in her throat, the acid stung. The conflicted feelings she has for this boy, man, her enemy. Or is he? Her mind was swimming with thoughts. What if Finn found out? He’d never speak to her again. Leia? She’d probably be okay with this, but deep down, she knew this was wrong.

    Gently, she begins to slide off the bed, feeling the weight of his hand fall from her frame. Once free, Ben takes in a deep breath in his sleep and rolls onto his back, his loose locks rolling over the pillow away from his face.

    Rey cannot stop herself from watching him, staring at his almost angelic features. He looks so beautiful when he’s at peace. For a split second, she forgot all about Kylo Ren, murder, Supreme Leader of the First Order. She forgot about the war and the conflict between the two parties they represent. But again she snaps back into reality. She feels her shoulders drop from disappointment, she shakes her head again and quietly gets up from the bed, tears pricking her eyes.

    She picks up her breast band and wraps the fabric loosely around herself. She quietly exits the room and feels a small sob escape her lips for the second time this trip. Rey places her hand over her mouth to mask the sobs, and she slowly walks back to her room. Before she enters the door, she feels a small murming over their bond, Ben must be dreaming about her, opening their connection. She cannot decipher it, just feels like a numbness at the back of her mind.

    Once inside the confines of her own room, she crawls into bed, not before removing the remains of her band but leaving her shorts on. Rey throws some spare pillows onto the floor and tucks a single cushion under her chin as she stares out the window. The rain has ceased, and the bugs of the land have come out to sing - various chirps and ringings echo in her ears.

    But nothing can stop her thinking of last night, or better yet a few hours ago, how she feels a mix of emotions. She knew she shouldn’t have gone to him, she’s most grateful it didn’t go further. She remembers his touch on her most delicate area and the blush rises back into her cheeks. It mustn’t have been more than a few hours ago and she misses it, despite feeling disgusted in herself. ‘He is Kylo Ren!’ She screams at herself in her mind.

    But she knows there's that other part of her mind, the one tethered to the Force Bond that denies all hate for him. She knows they’re bonded for life, he’ll always be there no matter how much she blocks him out, she’ll know he’s there. She tries to rest her eyes and mind. Taking in deep breaths and letting sleep take her.

    Just as she reached that small place of euphoria, Ben speaks to her;  
        ‘Where did you go?’  
    He sounds upset, she thought he’d be angry but there’s a mixture of disappointment, sadness and longing in his mind.  
        ‘Back to my room’, She replies.

    He doesn’t speak for what feels like a lifetime.  
        ‘Why did you go?’  
        ‘I shouldn’t be there, sharing a bed with you.’ It was a mistake she wishes to say but doesn’t want to upset him more.

        ‘Why not?’ His tone becoming more stern than sad.  
        ‘Because… you’re… and I’m…’ She cannot bring herself to say yet again they’re on opposites sides of the war.  
        ‘Of course,’ He bluntly replies. ‘You couldn't even let us have one night of… reverie. Away from it all. No talks of war or who we represent.’  
        ‘It was all happening so fast.’  
    He let out a small laugh.  
        ‘You came to me, you kissed me first. You only have yourself to blame.’

    He was right. She thought she wanted it, she does, but not this fast. She’d always had him in the back of her mind. When she touched herself at night.  
        ‘I’m here on business, nothing more.’

        ‘So you coming into my room for intimacy is business then?’  
    Rey bites the inside of her lip, keeping her eyes sealed shut, wanting to block him out. Annoyed he is somewhat right. Again.  
    He gaufs, ‘You’ll be back.’

    Rey’s eyes fly open at the remark. ‘Excuse me?’ She hisses. They’re back to this again, the bickering.  
        ‘You heard me, I still have you for probably 18 hours yet, unless you want to break the truce?’  
    Rey sits upright in bed, bringing her knees to her chest, holding back tears filled with truth. She wanted this to end, but she knew she had to stay, she felt trapped.  
        ‘Can we please just go to sleep please?’ Her pleading thoughts hurt her chest.  
        ‘Come back.’ He commands in that Kylo tone of voice.  
        ‘Make me!’ She shakes her head and lies back down with a thud, curling into a tight ball.  
        ‘Say you hate me and I won’t come over.’  
    Rey takes in a deep breath, grabbing a pillow and hugging it tight to her chest.  
        ‘I don’t want you to leave me again’ His voice a whisper in her mind. Almost as if she shouldn’t have heard it, his most darkest secret.

    The next thing she heard for real this time was the door to her room opening with a creak, lucky for her she was facing away from the entrance. She stayed perfectly still, closing her eyes tight and breathing deep.

    Behind her the bed dipped a little, the sheets rustle as Ben crawls inside. Every fiber of her sain mind was screaming at her to kick him off, fight him and run away. Yet she let him in, let him hold her and let his warmth envelope her.

    He places his arm back to her waist, pulling her close, his chin rests on her shoulder and his breath tickles her ear as he whispers;  
        “Please.” In that same pleading voice from the Throne Room. The vibrations of his deep voice shoot all around her synapses, causing her heart to jump, her stomach to knot, her clit to throb. Rey lets out a breath she didn’t realise she was holding, lined with a small moan. Bens pulls her tighter, her back flush with his chest, his semi-erect cock pokes the small of her back. Rey just keeps her eyes close.

    She knew she wanted him there. He was so warm and comforting, not unlike his cold appearance. She gave into herself and let her body relax into his and she felt herself drift off in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, kudos and comments make me so happy! Hope you're all enjoying this coz it's a blast to write!


	7. Chapter 7

For the second time, Rey awoke to Ben curled around her. She room was fully lit this time, morning had finally come. She could hear foreign birds start to sing, a light breeze danced through the trees outside her room. The faint sound of Ben breathing behind her again made her chest flutter. 

This time she decided to stay. She knew if he left he’s be upset and come running after her again. Plus she was warming up to him - each little touch was moulding her like clay. She could feel his large warm hand covering her exposes breast. Her cheeks filled with blood - she forgot she was almost naked again. She adjusted herself, waking up any stiff muscles that fell asleep along with her. The small movements sturred Ben behind her, he gripped her tight and pushed his face into her loose hair. 

She could feel a dampness between her legs, the groping in the night from Ben must have aroused her. She could feel herself throb and her stomach fluttered with need.

She closed her eyes and tried to fallback asleep, she knows that their original plan of political discussion most likely won’t happen anymore, she doesn’t want it to happen anymore. She likes it here in Varykino, the force is strong but soothing, it feels like she’s on that ‘vacation’ thing people who are rich talk about. She just wants to throw caution to the wind and just enjoy her time with Ben.

Rey gently rolls over and faces Ben. Their noses touching, she presses her forehead to his, his warm breath heats her cheeks. She closes her eyes and sinks herself into their connection. The swirling pool of purples and blues of Ben’s sleeping conscious sway around, Rey finds herself walking through the mist. Running her fingers through the fog, trying to catch it. She feels peace here, no light, no darkness, a balance. 

Rey pulls herself out of his mind, with a smile on her face, she kisses his nose gently. Her mind thinks of home, her friends, god if they saw her now or even knew what she was doing, they’d exile her. Finn would never speak to her again, Poe would probably try and kill her, or mainly Kylo without a thought. Her chest began to feel heavy at these thoughts. No matter how much Leia want’s Ben home - he cannot come back. No one else will let him.

If they were to be together, she’d had to run away - but no, he offered her that but she rejected him. But not to rule, they could run away to a far off planet like this and start a new. But she just found her family, she cannot leave them to fend the war.

She knew that if Ben left, Hux would rule and destroy everything - having Ben at the forefront was in their favour, even if he still wants to wipe them off the map. Or does he? He seems to be like a cat chasing a mouse for fun not for food - they could easily have found them, always be one step ahead but it seems like they’re always just a little behind, but on purpose. 

Rey knows it’s because of her and Leia. Ben wouldn’t want to hurt them. She thought could she get them to disband and move on - let the Resistance go. No more. Rey feels numb at this and a single tear rolls from her eye, over the bridge of her nose and onto the pillow below. She’d only been with them less than a year - they’d worked so hard but what for? 

Finn told her about when he and Rose were on a stolen ship with that snake-DJ, and how he showed that the only ones that are benefiting from the war are the rich. The ones who make and sell the ships, the ones who prime the blasters and the ones who encourage this war. It made her feel sick, that they’re the ones on the front line but no one else seems to care. 

Maybe this is how it’ll always be - like Luke said, powerful light, powerful darkness. There’ll always be war, there’ll always be conflict. Someone will rise and give into the darkness and someone in return will rise to meet it. 

Kylo starts to stur awake, he can feel Rey shaking as she lets more tears flow as she thinks of the galaxy’s problem around them. He lets out a husky croke;

“Rey, what’s wrong?” His eyes fly open out of fear for her. He adjusts himself to sit up and watch over her. Rey rolls onto her back and stares at the high stone ceiling, more tears fall. She snaps her hands to her face, covering her emotions. But Ben can feel them around the room, he dives into her mind and listens to her woes. Despite her being topless, Ben ignores it. 

His shoulders sink and he flops his head down - also ashamed of what has become of his life. He grabs her hands between one of his. He looks at her and comes down and kisses her gently - her sobs still escape even during this tender moment.

He wraps his arms around her tiny frame, she in return does the same. Their bare chests connecting. He pulls her up slightly and he turns back to the bed, letting her lie on is broad chest. He stroked her hair with his hand, placing soothing kisses to the crown. Rey mimiks his deep breaths and they connect through the bond, their auras blending into one. 

Rey ran her hands over his warm chest, drawing lines between the scars and discolouration of his skin. Each scar she dotted his a kiss. Each kiss sent a pulse through the bond, Ben let out small moans for each peck. Rey found herself smiling, she rested her chin and faces him. Ben had his eyes closed, his cheeks flushed and his adams apple bobbed in his throat. 

She peaked into his mind and saw him trying to control himself sexually.  _ ‘Don’t ruin the moment’  _ he thought. She could feel him trying so hard to stop his erection from growing. All he could think of was Rey’s bare chest, her soft pink nipples, and how close she was to his manhood. Her mind filled with lust, she knew they’d already come so far, she might as well take it further. The heat of their bodies was something she didn’t realised she missed. The closeness of the pair was making her dizzy. 

She lets out a small cough, and Ben looks down at her. She smiles sweetly at him, but with a hint of mischievousness. 

“Ben…” she whispers, so soft she practically thought it. Her fingers continued to trace patterns on his skin

“Hmm?” He responds, running vibrations through his chest.

“Can you teach me how to…” she trails off again. She’s creating a habit of that, stopping and starting, being extremely hesitant. She looked down away from him, trying to find that sexually that she bloomed last night. “Can you teach me how to… pleasure you?” She bites her lip in anticipation of his reply. 

Ben’s eyes grow wide, the whites becoming apparent. His mouth falls open and he smacks it back closed. His cheeks become a deep red now, his throat bob again as he swallows. 

“Rey, you don’t have to… I mean, you don’t need too… you… um.” He fumbles. He sits up a little, Rey pulls herself off him. His eyes snap to her bare breasts, her pink nipples standing true. His mouth becomes dry and he runs his hand through his hair.

“I know I don’t have to…” She crawls up his frame and kisses him deeply, she leans to his ear hidden behind his thick hair. “I want too.” 

Ben lets out a loud moan, his body shivers with lust and desire. He nods slowly and Rey sits back on the bed, legs tucked under her. He takes in a deep breath and lies back down. “Okay.”

He runs his hand down her arm, grabbing her hand and he pulls her back to his side. She rests her head on his shoulder, her cheek on his scar - the one she gave him. She looks down his body and sees the outline of his cock in his shorts, almost standing vertical now. She gasps at the sight of him, how he gets so easily like this for her. 

“I’ll - erm - tell you what to do, over the bond so I don’t erm, boss you around.” Ben rumbles, the sounds vibrate in Rey's ears through his chests. 

She slowly circles her free hand over his chest, slowly moving down to his shorts, her hand lingers at the waistband. 

_ Just, gently rub your hand over my shorts, gently.  _

She nods and her fingers loosely glide over the fabric and brush his member, he really is hard. She applies a little more pressure and pushes it down, running her palm over the length. Ben lets out a hiss, the bond vibrates between them. 

_ Okay, I’m used to that, just go into my shorts and do the same you just did.  _

Rey nods again, and brings her hand to the band of his shorts and gently glides underneath. She feels his pubic hair, it tickles her fingers, till she comes contact with skin - smooth hard skin. Ben jumps as if he’s been electrocuted, his fingers grip the sheets hard, he had a thin sheen of sweat on his skin already.

Rey carefully opened her hand and placed her palm flat on him and again pushed away along the length of him - all the way to the tip.

_ Okay - kriff, now wrap your hand around, don’t squeeze tight. _

Rey bites her lip in concentration, as if she was wrangling a deadly baby-sand snake, she wrapped her long fingers around his shaft, close to the tip. She could feel it wasn’t as smooth as she thought, she could feel veins pulsating. She squeezed the shaft a little and Ben swore out loud;

“KRIFF!” His knuckles already turning white, a small drip of sweat glides down his temple. Rey looks up at him - watching him writhe from just her touch, he suddenly felt like sexual heat grow in her stomach again. 

_ Okkkaaayyy, now move your hand up and down. _

Rey looks down at her hand, still covered by his shorts. 

“I want to see you.” She kisses his chest tenderly. Sitting up slightly, she lets his member go and grabs his shorts, pulling them down from his hips, Ben rises to give her assistance, till his cock sprang from its confides and a drop of pre-cum shot from the tip and landed on his stomach. 

Rey stares at the droplet and licks her lips. She looks down at him - ‘Oh, my’ He was huge, long and girthy. Rey had never seen a male’s genitals before - animals yes but never a mans. She took in all the details, the raw purple head, the veins that grew like vines around the shaft. She adjusts her position on the bed, resting on the side of her thighs and curling her legs around. Ben places his large hand onto the small of her back, gently running his fingers over her spine.

She reaches down and grabs hold again, giving a small squeeze and slowly pumps his cock up and down. She sees another drop of pre-cum leak from the tip, instinct kick in before Ben could tell her what to do. Rey glides her thumb over the tip, spreading the liquid around, coating her palm. The tip was much softer than the rest of him. It was so slick, unlike what she thought it would feel like. 

Ben’s breath takes a sharp hitch, his fingers are now white as he grips the sheets with such power. Rey glances back up at him - his eyes are closed and looks europhic already. Her hand was now slick with his juices, she moves back down to pump at him again, gliding much smoother now. His hand moves lower and he squeezes her ass.

_ Faster.  _

Biting her lip harder now, enough to draw blood, she pumps at him faster. Occasionally she feels it twitch in her grip, each tiny pulsation she can feel in her own clit - not sure if it’s the bond or natural. Her grip becomes a little tighter and she pumps at him harder - she can feel the bond glowing, something was growing - his climax. His chest glistened with sweat, Rey wanted to lick him so much right now. She’d never felt so connected with someone as she did with Ben.

“Ben…” she whispers, husky and full of desire. He opens his eyes and the sight he sees is enough to send him over the edge, in which it does. Thick ribbons of cum squirt all over Rey’s hand and his abdomen, she doesn’t stop but slows down her pumps, each one brings out another strand of cum till he is spent and she feels is cock become soft. 

She slowly pulls her hand away from him, looking at the white substance around her hand. She looks at Ben deep in the eyes, his aura was singing and the darkness from his eyes seemed to have vanished. 

Not sure what to do, she laughs. Ben is confused at first but in turn brings himself to laugh too between his deep breaths. She rolls off the bed, making sure to keep her cum-covered hand upright and she heads into the bathroom. She washes herself of him and she feels the room become hot. Ben looms over her and wraps his arms around her frame and kisses her neck. Rey lets out a small moan and reaches upwards to squeeze his broad arm muscle. 

She hands him a small towel and he cleans himself up. She watches as he does this, not wanting to miss second of him. He can tell she’s watching him. Ben looks up at her through his lashes, giving her puppy-dog eyes. Her heart flips. Once cleaned up, he strides over to her and pushes her to the wall, his body gently crushing her into the stone and he kisses her hard. Rey’s mind is mush right now, she wants nothing in this world except him.

Ben pulls away from their embrace, a smile on his lips. 

“Com’on, let’s have breakfast.” He holds out an open palm to her, and this time, she takes it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much smut! But who doesn't love a bit of smut? =P More to come!


	8. Chapter 8

Ben sits opposite Rey in the same place as last evening, before, everything. He wore only a long pair of bottoms, black with a grey band. Nothing more. His skin looked like porcelain in the daylight, extremely pale and cracked - like a china doll. Rey sat crossed legged in the chair, nibbling on a piece of bread the service droid placed on her plate. She threw on her spare top, muddy brown and thick and still wore the same shorts from the previous night. Her hair was messy and wild, like her spirit.

Ben watched as she ate, not touching his own plate. He couldn’t take his eyes from her, not after what they just shared. The two most isolated people have finally joined together and he never wanted to feel alone again. He finally caved and took a sip of his caff, the bitter liquid fueled the fire in his stomach. 

Once they both finished, the service droid removed all the plates and cups, Rey felt a ping of guilt how she destroyed the place last night. She turns to the droid and apologized;  
  
“I’m sorry for the mess I made last night, I should have helped clean it up.” She tucked a strand of her behind her ear timidly. 

The droid beeped and responded in a mechanical posh voice;

“No need to be upset Ms Rey, it was quiet all right, it is what I am programmed to do.” The silver droid nods towards her. Rey chews her lip, she glances over at Ben who she could tell was baffled at why she’s talking to the help.

“Do you have a name?” Rey asks softly.

The droid looks at Rey, then looks at Ben as if waiting permission, then turns to Rey.

“I don’t have a name, but I am model number LK-013 Service Droid B” The droid continues to pick up plates. 

Rey smiles, “It’s nice to meet you LK. Thank you”. She flashes her white teeth at the droid. Despite years of isolation on Jakku, she still has a perfect smile - Ben notices. 

The two are left alone again, Rey turns to Ben who is looking at her with such intent and compassion. His head is tilted slightly to the right and his mouth curved into a small smile. 

Rey catches him staring and smiles at him, a small blush on her cheekbones. “What?” She asks.

“I just find it, amazing, how you interact with everything. You treat all the same.” Ben responds with no real tone in his voice - Rey isn’t sure if he’s being rude or complimentary. She goes with the latter. 

“Well, growing up on Jakku, everyone treated me a like dirt. I found if I had some empathy and common courtesy for others.” Rey looks at the floor, shy. “I don’t want people to feel the way I do… did. Isolated and forgotten. Sometimes I could go weeks without someone being nice to me. Not even a thank you or please. Just because I grew up in hell doesn’t mean I act like them.” She feels rage bubble inside her - but not just hers, Bens. She can feel him get upset that she had to endure that life when he wanted for nothing. He clenched his jaw and his fist balled into a tight fist. 

“I want to go back and destroy everyone that hurt you, Rey.” His eyes flashed with hate. “I don’t want you to ever feel that way again.” 

Rey shakes her head and unfolds her legs, leaning on the table towards him. 

“No! No, Ben, no, no more violence. They don’t deserve it. I don't want people to die because of me. Please don’t.” Her voice a mixture of pleading and anger. She knows he’s only getting angry at the situation, not her, but she still feels that sting in her heart when he gets angry. 

His eyes slowly soften and he unclenches his jaw, he feels her soothing energy through the bond and beings to calm down. Ben takes in a deep breath and speaks in a monotone.

“I think we should start to discuss matters at hand,” he looks at her, face blank, “That’s the reason why you came.” Rey though can see the hurt in his eyes, that they both know it’s been 12 hours already and there’s not long left. 

Rey felt her shoulders drop, she looked at him with disappointment. She felt embarrassment shoot through her and she knew he could feel it through the bond. Honestly, Rey had no idea what to say to him, what to ask. She wasn’t the brains of the resistance, she didn't even like going into the War room. The air was always thick and heavy, Poe trying to control the situation, Leia just shaking her head and other officers trying to provide some sort of input to their mission. 

Rey always found an excuse to not join the meetings. Force training, ect. She didn't want to betray them but she didn’t really want to join The Resistance, she just happened to stumble upon them and they took her in like family. She didn’t really understand what they were trying to do - except destroy The First Order but part of her thinks that The First Order might not have shot first. She didn’t really want to know the ins and outs, even after months with them. 

Rey coughs a little and shuffles in her seat, removing her gaze from Ben. 

“I, um, don’t even know what to discuss, honestly.” She spoke in barely a whisper. “I don’t really listen during reports and meetings.” She looks down at her hands and picks at her nails. 

“Oh,” Ben responds softly. “Well, I guess we could just agree that you’ll report that The First Order will stand down, if the Resistance stands down. A permanent truce?” 

Rey looks at him, she searches both his face and mind for honesty. She didn’t want to go back to The Resistance with false hope. Leia is slowly losing faith and it’s not going well with her health. She does find truth in his words, that maybe if they just leave each other alone then it’ll be okay.

“I don’t know.” She replies, truthfully. “I know you’ve changed the First Order lately but what about if you’re not Supreme Leader anymore? What is Hux takes over or someone far worse?”

Ben’s mouth twists as he thinks. They both know Ben, Kylo Ren, whomever, doesn’t wish harm on the Resistance if it means hurting Rey or his Mother. But the truth still remains they are still ‘bad’. 

“Do you believe in what they do? Did you really side with Snoke?” Saying his name turns to ash in Rey’s mouth. The vile creature that turned Ben into the monster who hurt her and her friends. She feels her brows point upwards in sadness. 

Ben looks at her with soft eyes. His shoulders rise and fall slowly with each breath he takes.

“No. Well, more I don’t know. That’s why I’m trying to change The First Order but it isn’t easy. So many people on still believe in the old ways and I don’t.” Ben confessed. “But I don’t believe in the Resistance either.” He hisses. 

“But The Resistance isn’t trying to rule the galaxy, just make sure the Order is stopped. Something about a treaty after a war before you were born or something.” She shakes her head trying to remember. “I don’t know, Ben. I’m the wrong person to be here, I really don’t know why your mother sent me.” 

The bond ripples with emotions from Ben, she knows he’s still angry that their bond isn’t so private anymore. That his mother is still interfering with his life - he wanted Rey here on her own terms, because she wanted to come. But he does feel a little relief that she has been as open as she has with him. 

“I know why.” His eyes shimmer with tears, “She still wants to control me, like she has her whole life! Her, Snoke, everyone always controlling me!” He balls his fists tight and smacks down on the table, causing the leftover cutlery to rattle. 

Rey uncrossed her legs slowly, they tingle slightly has the blood rushes back down them. She gently gets out of her chair and walks over to him - trying not to scare him like an injured animal. She’s already used to his anger and outbursts and with a tenderness, she places her hand on his tense shoulder and whispers;

“Ben.”

He snaps out of his anger, he looks at her with the same softness as their Bond encounter where they touched fingers for the first time, like the rest of the world didn’t exist. It was only the two of them in the whole galaxy.

She gently places her palm to his cheek - his warmth still soothing to her. She always expects him to feel cold and hard, but then she remembers he’s still just a boy, hurting. 

She rubs her thumb over his cheekbone, and he reaches up to press her hand into his cheek more. She can feel him shake under her touch, his eyes lined with heavy tears. She reaches with her other hand and runs her fingers through his hair, soothing him. He leans forward, resting his forehead on her stomach.

“I don’t deserve you. Your touch. I’m a monster.” He mumbles towards the ground. The tears trapped in his eyes fall to the floor. He lets go of her hand and wraps his thick arms around her slender hips, pulling her close. She grabs his hair between her fingers lightly and she blinks away the tears in her eyes. 

“You’re not a monster, Ben. Not to me.” She whispers, honesty coats each word. 

He pulls her tighter, his hands tugging at her vest. She forces his head to look up at her, and she gently crouches down to his level. He returns the gesture and places his hand to her warm cheek, looking deep into her eyes and sees nothing but compassion for him. She closes the gap between them and she gently places a tender kiss to his plump lips. The bond between them sings again, the pair feel like they float. She reaches into his mind and sees all the fear and hate disintegrate, and be replaced with nothing but her. He pulls away from the kiss first, Rey lets out a sigh of disappointment from the loss of contact. But he places a tender kiss on her forehead.

“Thank you.” He whispers, his voice so deep it rumbles the air around the two. Rey lets out a small puff of air from her nose and smiles at him.

“No more talk about this now. If I’m only here one more day and night I want our time together to be special.” She laughs a little at this, Ben looks at her confused. “I never thought I would say that.” She wrinkles her nose at him and he in return lets out a small chuckle from his throat. 

She glides her hand down his arm and takes his hand and they both stand together. Rey sometimes forgets how tall he is compared to her, she remembers him in his mask and cloak and she can understand how terrifying that would look. But all she sees now is a broken boy who just wants to be loved. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter is short but still full of fluff.
> 
> So I'm on holiday for the next 2 weeks. I'll get chapters ready for posting but if they don't set uploaded, my apologies, you'll just have to wait. 
> 
> I still haven't finished the whole thing yet and I was hoping too soon. But there's still plenty more to come so stick around please!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo, I'm back! Now have some smut! =]

Time was slowly ticking away for Ben and Rey, but they occupied a few hours by exploring Varykino. The pair change into suitable clothing, away from their sleeping attire. Ben back in his black tunic, but this time a pair of dark grey trousers instead. Rey wears the clothing she brought with her, another pair of ¾ length brown trousers and a light brown short sleeved top, cut rather low. 

Ben told Rey stories of his grandparents, mainly his grandmother Padme. Rey took in each word, she loved listening to him talk about anything - but she could hear the passion in his voice. Her chest fluttered at each syllable. 

Rey asked to explore the grounds around the home, wanting to explore the forest around them - but LK found the pair and informed them lunch was served. The two exchanged a look of upset, knowing their time together was getting smaller and smaller. Ben looked outside and saw the suns where still high in the sky. 

“It’s okay, it’s only noon. I still have you for at least 8 hours.” He smirks at her and she goes to smack his arm. He moves gracefully out of her swipe. He places his hand on the small of her back and guides her back to the balcony. 

The two eat in peace, exchanging stories of their childhood. Rey loved to see his face this soft and light, not an ounce of darkness lingered in his soul at this moment. Rey is fascinated by the plethora of food, all different tastes and textures. She tried one of everything. Her stomach filled to bursting and yet she wanted to eat more. The Resistance had food but not as luxurious as this, she wanted to savour every taste. She could feel Ben’s eyes on her - his plate still half empty with food. His lips curled into a smile, half covered by his hand. 

“What?” she mumbles, her mouth filled with  Ghibli fruit. She wiggled in her seat a little, adjusting her leg positioning. 

“I can’t believe you’re here” His voice sincere and full of hope. His eyes screamed longing and happiness. “I didn’t think you’d come and yet, you’re here and we’ve…” he breathes in deep, memories flooding his mind “....we’ve shared so much.” 

 

Rey swallows the fruit and wipes her mouth with the back of her hand. She feels guilt trickle over her, that she didn’t want to come. At the same time she is shocked at herself for their romantic liaisons, and how fast they happened - sure by her hand, twice, but the sexual tension was becoming unbearable.  She knows deep down she did want to see him, she wanted to open the bond and try again at their connection - but she was scared. She knew by now she could never save him -he had to save himself and she feels like now, he has and he was ready. 

Her mind snaps back to him, and she nods at him, smiling back - half forced half genuine. He can sense conflict in her, his heart flutters in panic that she’s not happy here with him, that she only let him touch her and she only touched him out of something else - fear? 

“Rey?” He whispers, “Are you, okay?” He hesitates at ‘okay’ not sure what to ask.

She looks at him, her mouth slack and she feels her cheeks flush once more. “I’m sorry, lost in thought I guess.” She smiles sweetly at him.

“Care to share?” he pushes.

“I’m just processing everything. Not in a bad way just…” she trails off. 

“Just?” 

“Just, so much has happened so fast. I don’t regret it!” she soothes him, “I’m just making sure we’re not rushing into things?” She asks. 

Ben isn’t sure what she means, but he’s too worried to ask. He looks away, thinking and taking in a deep breath.

“No.” He replies bluntly, “I don’t think we are. I’m happy you’re here and I’m glad we’re developing. Yes it might be a little fast but sometimes that’s what happens.”

His honesty filled her heart and soothed her soul. She watches him and he rises up from his seat and walks over to her. The movements feel like a shadow from this morning, roles reversed. He looms over her and gently touches the scar on her right arm, the two hands. Her eyes never leave his face, a thousand emotions roll over his features. A mixture of anger, betrayal, hurt but also fear, sorrow and forgiveness. Ben glides his fingers down her arm and gently bends to one knee, level with her- he places his hand ontop of hers and links their fingers together. 

 

“I’ll go as fast or as slow as you want, Rey, we have our whole lives to figure this out. Maybe even more. But right now, this could be all the time we have.” His eyes lined with tears. Rey stands slowly, her hand still linked this his. She reaches to his face, resting her hand on his scar and she pulls him down for a kiss. 

“Okay.” She replies, soft and gentle. Pulling her hand from his, Rey wraps her arms around him and pulls him close. She rests her head on his broad chest and in turn he rests his chin on the top of her head, and gently caressing her hips with his large hands. 

The two stand together in their embrace for what felt like hours, but only minutes passed by. Rey is first to let him go, the loss of contact felt like she lost a limb. She leans upwards and kisses him again, so soft it didn’t feel real. Despite the beautiful romantic tenderness of this moment, Rey feels that passion and fire fill her stomach again, the same as last night. The emotion she’s learnt makes her feel powerful more than the force ever could; lust. 

She looks down at his chest and runs her hands over his tunic. She looks up at him between her lashes;

“Ben?” 

Her voice was smooth and filled with desire. The two lock eyes and the force sparks between them. All he can see is want. Her eyes shining with need. Ben feels his cheeks flush and his whole body shiver. Without hesitation, he positions his body to pick Rey up bridal style, hand in the small of her back and the other to swoop her up. 

He ducks down and picks her legs up with ease, she felt like a feather to him. Rey wraps her arms around his neck for support and he pulls her close, gripping her fingers into his tunic. Ben feels a tug in his mind back to Takodana, when he first picked Rey up this way and carried her to his ship. This time he’s grateful she’s awake and looking up at him with such want. 

 

He carries her back into the house and takes her straight to her room, he carefully passes her over the threshold, trying to not bang her head on the door frame and he gentle places her down on the bed. Her hair fans out behind her, almost as if she planned it, but no, it was all natural. 

Ben stands at the foot of the bed, chest puffed out and breathing deeply, staring at the woman he feels like he’s known for years. Rey bites her bottom lip at the sight of him, broad and rediate such hunger for her. Despite it should scare her, she doesn’t see Ben, this time she sees Kylo Ren. Her stomach flips at the thought of him being dominate. 

Rey rubs her thighs together creating a little friction in her core, warming herself up for him. Kylo beings to crawl up the bed towards her, till his frame towers over her, covering every inch of her. She places her hands lightly on his chest, and he presses himself down on her a little. 

Their mouths connect again but this time his kisses are deep and powerful. He rests his thick arms by the side of her shoulders, his hands gripping her head tight. Rey manages to get her arms free from under him and she wraps them around his neck, running her fingers through his locks once more. He moans into the kiss, running his tongue over her lower lip asking for permission. 

The pair blend together as one, their bodies rithe together. Kylo dips his hips till they connect with hers, she can feel him hard again and he rubs himself on her hip. She in return pushes herself against him, released some of that pent up pleasure in her core. She can feel herself getting wet between her legs for him for the third time. A small blush crawled over her skin. Kylo pulls away from the kiss and gently plants kisses down her jaw and to her neck.

 

He finds her pulse point and scrapes his teeth over the sensitive skin. Rey moans loud into the room, she in return rakes her nails over his tunic. She suddenly realises there’s too much clothing between them - and she pushes him off her.

“Off.” She commands, tugging at the thick tunic. Kylo nods and rests back on his knees that are wrapped between her legs and pulls the material over his head. Rey watches his core muscles ripple under his skin. She gently places her hand on his abdomen, letting her fingers feel each scar. He watches her face as she is mesmerised by him - he feels his face grow hot and his cock twitch in his trousers. He drops the tunic onto the floor with force.

Rey snaps out of her dase and locks eyes with him, halved closed. Kylo bends back down to her and latches himself back to her neck again, biting and marking her. This time he lets his hands wander over her, taking in each curve and line of her body. He finds her breast, the small swell heaving under his large hand. He gently squeezes as he continues to kiss her golden skin. 

This time Rey is able to feel skin on skin as she rakes her nails over his back, still finding the pattern of scars along his back, like stars littering a galaxy. She lifts her hips slightly and she humps his thigh, her clit rubbing on her trousers and causing a spark of warmth shoot through her system. She can still feel him hard against her hip, his trousers concealing his erection, but her mind flashes back to his size. Ben hears her thoughts, and feels pride roll over him and his eyebrow cocks slightly. He smirks at the thought also, and she can feel her thinking of her hand wrapped around him. The sensation travels through their bond and Kylo reacts with a small grunt. 

His hand moves down her body, but glides back up under her shirt. He feels her warm skin virabte under his touch, when his hand comes in contact with her nipple, hard for him. He rolls the nub with his finger and Rey lets out a long breath she didn’t realise she was holding in. Ben then carefully pulls back and takes hold of the clothing and pulls up upwards. Rey leans forward towards him giving him access to remove her top. Once removed, Ben throws the fabric onto the stone floor below next to his. She was once again half naked in front of the man she despised a few months ago, craving him with all her being. Her breaths were heavy and deep - each breath she could smell his scent, musky and earthy. She leans closer to him and she rests her forehead to his shoulder and breaths him in. 

Rey feels intoxicated with him, her head is swimming with him, all her senses are on fire. Kylo grabs her face with his hand, cupping her cheek and pulling her towards him and he kisses her again. The pair fall back onto the sheets and sink into each others touch. He dives into her mind a little, wanting to know what she’s thinking. All she is thinking is his given name.

 

_ ‘Ben’ _ , even her thoughts are breathy. 

Ben’s kisses continue back down her body, over her neck and down to her collarbone. His nose brushing over her freckled skin, which he swore was giving off small shocks of electricity. He moves lower still and finds himself between the small mountains on her chest and he kisses between them.

Rey can feel her core vibrate with each kiss, and tears formed in her eyes at how tender his touches were. He glances up at her between lashes, pupils blown out and black with longing. His kisses move over her abdomen and he adjusts his position on the bed, his fingers gliding down her sides - tickling her a little. Each gentle touch ripples down her spine, warming her core. Her mind is already swimming in bliss, she feels like she has been hit on the head.

His kisses stop at the top of her trousers, he looks up at her again, his mouth slack and his lips swollen from kisses. Rey bends her knees around his broad shoulders, giving Ben something to hold onto. His hands grip her thighs hard, running his hands over the fabric, teasing between her tender thighs.

Rey feels her breath hitch, her cheeks grow warm as he realises what he is going to do next. She looks into the bond for his thoughts, all she can see is how much he wants to taste every inch of her. She sits up and watches him as he rubs his cheeks over her covered thighs, breathing his her scent. Rey’s heart flutters in her chest at the sight of him - she can feel in the bond he’s nervous. Leaning closer, she tenderly caressed his cheek, forcing him to look at her - their eyes meet with passion. Rey smiles at him, reassuring him that whatever he does, she’ll enjoy every second.

_ ‘I’ll help you’  _ She sends through the bond. Ben’s breath hitches, his mind thrown back to the elevator again -  her tender words filled with truth. Ben nods, tears lining his eyes. 

 

Hooking 2 fingers on each hand into the band and slowly pulls the fabric down. Ben rests back onto his legs, giving himself room to undress her. Rey looks away in embarrassment. No one has seen her naked before, no one had ever been near her before. She turns her head away and bites her lip.  Ben senses her distress and kisses her knee gently, so soft it almost tickles.

_ ‘So beautiful’ _ Ben thinks. 

Once free, he pulls the trousers down her long legs and throws them to the floor next to her top. Her core is glistening with her arousal, her clit swollen at the top of her mound. The sight is too much for Ben, his cock twitched hard at the sheer sight of her. 

He rubs himself through his trousers, the moan echoes around the room. Ignoring his erection, he leans back down and rests between her thighs, planting kisses still so gentle and tender. 

His hands glide over her bony hips and he grips her tiny waist, pulling her back down flush with the bed. They lock eyes again, the pair panting and vibrating with arousal. Ben’s messy hair falls in front of his face, Rey reaches and pushes it back, and he continues to kiss her thighs. 

 

His breath warms her already hot mound and she whimpers. 

‘ _ You smell amazing, _ ’ He thinks, Rey feels her face turn red. Ben takes in a deep breath through his large nose and gently kisses her slit. Rey squeaks at the new sensation and throws her head back onto the pillows behind her. Her hands remain tangled in his hair. 

_ ‘That's… ngh… good. See you don’t need me.’  _ She thinks, a smile floats over her lips

He kisses her again, and a third time but then lets his tongue snake out between his plump lips and he licks her lightly. Rey can feel herself dripping with ecstasy. He carefully parts her lower lips with his tongue, making sure to taste every inch of her. His licks become heavier and he laps at her passionately. 

‘ _ Move to the top… that… right there.’ _ Mentally nodding, Ben trials his tongue in one long lick to her clit. Rey sighs, her moan echoing around the room. She can feel Ben smirk through the bond, knowing he’s found the right place. He continues to lap her her clit, the bud swollen in his kisses. Every now and then, he feels Rey involuntary jolt as he touches the right place. 

Once he felt his confidence built, he takes the small nub between his lips and sucks hard. Rey lets out a loud yelp, her feet hover over the bed and she pushes herself into his face. His nose rests on her pubic bone and nestles in the patch of hair. 

He continues to suck her clit and occasionally his tongue lick at the bundle of nerves. She looks down at the large man between her legs and her body rumbles at the delicious sight. Rey feels her core becoming tight, the coil in her stomach straining as her climax becomes closer. He pops off her clit but continues to lap at her, her juices flowing down his chin. He kisses her again, moving down to her entrance. He removes his hand from her hip and he circles her with one finger, teasing. 

Rey's hands fly off from his hair and she covers her face. The sensation is too much, her breathing is so heavy she’s worried she’ll hyperventilate. He continues to tease her entrance with his finger, and returns to her clit. He then decides she’s ready and he sinks his finger into her, she’s so tight but the pressure from last night didn’t return. It’s like her body remembers him. The combination of touch from her inside and clit was too much for Rey, she could feel her orgasm grow closer and closer.

Once satisfied, he pulls out of her and teases her with two fingers now. The tip of tongue still gently lapping at her clit, he sinks back into her. Rey lets out a moan, the extra digit stretching her again, but no pain. He slowly pumps in and out of her, his fingers working magic to her core. 

 

‘ _ Ben! _ ’ She thinks, screams in her mind. He smirks between her lower lips and sucks her bud again, his other hand grips at her thigh, keeping her in place, while is other pumps inside her. He pumps faster, gently rubbing against that sweet spot that made her hips shake. Her breathing halts and she pushes down into him. 

Soon, Rey is overcome with orgasm, strong and powerful it causes the force around them to shake, Ben feels her climax through the bond, causing him to cum into his trousers again. Despite his own pleasure, he doesn't lose concentration as he continues to lap at her, still pumping his fingers in and out of her tight core. Her moans echo in the room, her hands fly to her sides and she grips the sheets hard. 

Once Ben was satisfied she’d had her fill, he slowly withdraws his fingers from inside of her, coated in her juices and he pulled away from her, his chin glistening with the same arousal. Rey feels herself fall back to earth, her breaths still deep but she’s glowing in her climax. She finally opens her eyes and looks down at the man again, her chest fluttering with more than orgasm. She reaches for him, clasping his face between her hands and she pulls him towards her. She meets him halfway and kisses him deeply.

She can taste herself on his tongue, musky but sweet. Her panting continues and he gently guides her back onto the bed. Ben grabs the corner of the sheet and wipes herself off his chin and fingers. Rey sinks into the bed and closes her eyes, floating in her afterglow. Ben watches over her, mesmerised with her. 

He is rudely brought out of his daydream when he remembers the mess in his trousers. He leaves Rey on the bed and runs into the bathroom to clean himself off. He leaves the soiled clothes in the room and heads back to the bed naked. Rey is still awake, he can feel it in the bond, but she’s fading into sleep. 

Ben slides gently onto the bed behind Rey. His large hands glide over her abdomen and he places kisses on her shoulder. The bond warms between them and Rey lazily smiles. She turns her head to him and blinks at him, her vision blurry. 

“See, you didn’t need me.” She murmurs. Closing her eyes and nuzzling into his chest. 

“Shhh,” he soothes, “Rest.” He commands, his voice so low it rumbles. Ben didn’t have the heart to tell her that he used their bond the whole time, listening to her thoughts and knowing where to touch her. He felt like he already knew before - their memories and emotions are woven together. 

Rey can only nod, she lets out a long breath and sinks into his chest behind her. She can feel his soft cock on her backside and smiles. He wraps his arms around her and she loosely grips onto him.   
The pair lie in complete silence, only the sounds of their breathing is heard. Rey looks into the bond and the two are swirling in the galaxy of blues and purples. Ben nuzzles into her neck and the pair drift off in each others arms once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Remember that kudos and comments make me very happy and want to write more. Next chapter will be very fluffy. I think I've only got a few more chapters left in me. But until next Friday!


	10. Chapter 10

For the fourth time, Rey awakens wrapped in his arms. She could really get used to the warmth of him, his tender hold and the gentle breaths that tickle her ear. She didn’t think she would be sleeping this much, but she was also extremely grateful for it. She enjoyed waking up in his arms as she already missed him in her sleep. This time though, she awoke on his warm chest, the positioning caused her left arm to fall tingly but she didn’t care. Her neck also felt a little stiff but she was happy to be so close to him, to smell him. She was also aware the pair were both naked.

The Resistance isn’t very peaceful, her sleeping has been extremely sporadic - somedays all crew get only a few hours while some days she gets to sleep in. The bases were always noisy and being a light sleeper as she was brought up to be for protection, most nights were lots of little naps than a full 8 hours. But living on Jakku - she didn’t sleep much either but she wished she could sleep more, the more hours awake meant more work, more food. The nights in the dessert are always so cold, sometimes she’d be forced to stay awake or sleep little and often to keep the fire going so she wouldn't freeze to death - being skin and bones. But she enjoyed sleep, her dreams - she didn’t feel hungry when asleep. 

This time she was rudely awoken by the Chrono on her bag beeping at her. She set an alarm on the 5-hour mark from leaving, the end of the truce. The beeping sturred Ben awake too - the pair didn't feel like they’d slept, just tangled themselves together and relaxed. 

“What in Kriff is that atrocious noise?” He rumbles. He sounded more like Kylo then, irritable. 

Rey lets out a small giggle, both to cover her fear of Kylo Ren and also because his tone did have a slight humor. 

“It’s my Chrono, I set it for a 5 hour warning before I…” she trails off. She cannot bring herself to say ‘leave’. She doesn’t like the word. It haunts her. Everyone leaves. She can feel the bond become cloudy at her thoughts. She saw his face become stiff at the memories they both understood, his mouth twisted but his eyes screamed abandonment. 

Rey leans over him, crawling over his large frame to the bag by the side of the bed. She lay her bare stomach on him and reaches into the bag. The Chrono flashes a strong blue light, colouring the room. She presses the button at the side and the sound disappears. The two are left in the quiet, except for the rustle of the trees outside. She feels her body rise and fall as Ben takes in deep breaths under her weight, but also trying to calm his behaviour down. His hands glide over her naked back, the touch tickles her sides, then he moved lower across her firm ass and tracing lines down her thighs. She shivers at the touch and smiles. 

Both Rey and Ben cannot think of a time they’ve both felt so contempt. So peaceful. Despite their loneliness, they both did still enjoy their solitude. But being in each others company was soothing for them. They felt as one. Ben wraps his large hands around her waist and pulls her up to him. She lays flat on him, her head resting on his pecks just under his chin, her hair tickles her back and his shoulder. They tangle their legs together for support, Rey is again reminded they’re both naked, she positions herself as to not crush Ben’s member - but placing her exposed core on his hip and resting her thigh against his flaccid manhood. Ben holds her still, binding her to him. 

“What did you want to do for the last few hours?” She mumbles into his chest. Lacing the question with a gentle kiss. 

“Nothing...” he replies bluntly. He squeezes her tighter, worried she’d run away. “This.” 

Rey nods as best as she can, the positioning wasn't the comfiest but she felt safe in his arms. She wanted to stay there forever. Her mind remembering each little touch, each little tender caress of his strong hands on her body. She feels a warmth grow around her. 

Ben breaks the silence with a low chuckle.

“I know you think about me…” he stops, waiting for her reply. “When you touch yourself.” He plants a small kiss to the crown of her head. 

“HMMM?” Rey can only respond. 

“When I was, pleasuring you, I saw in your mind how you’ve thought of me plenty of times since we met. When you touched yourself.” His voice started strong but slowly fell weak, nervous. “I thought about you too - every night.” A blush from embarrassment grew on his cheeks. 

“Good,” Rey responded, quickly and in agreement. Ben was not expecting that and let out another nervous laugh. 

   Ben continues to play with her soft hair, trying to capture the scent of her before she leaves. Despite not wanting to talk about political matters, he feels like he should still ask;

       “What are you going to say when you go back?” he questions, with no emotion.

Rey thinks for a moment, unsure what she will tell them. Maybe just say that there was no conclusion - she tried but she’s not raised on war-tactics like Poe or Leia, she had no idea what was right or wrong. She inhales deep.

       “I’ll just be honest and say we couldn’t really come to an agreement or I wasn’t happy with your terms? I honestly have no idea.” She traces a finger over his thick chest. “What about you? Will they question your decisions or anything? I bet that General of your’s wasn’t happy about all this.” Rey smiles, remembering Rose telling her when she bit his finger hard.

       “He’s in his place. He hates it and tries to kill me every chance he gets but he won’t. Don’t worry. But I don’t have to tell him anything. I will probably just send him a goose-chase while you get back.” 

   Ben kisses her head again. Rey looks into his mind for the briefest second and sees honesty. He would give them time to either get a head-start or just leave them to be. She smiles a little, happy he’s not wanting to hurt them.

       “Don’t worry though,” she assures him, “it’s my problem to deal with them, Leia will listen but Poe... Well, he’s too hot-headed to listen. I’ve tried to tell him since you started in power The First Order isn’t as evil. No planets have been destroyed, people don’t seem to be dying anymore?” She asks, concerned. Ben takes in a deep breath. He doesn’t want the conversation to continue, he doesn’t want to upset her. 

Ben opens his eyes and stares at the high ceiling, the crystal chandelier twinkles light around the room, reminding him of sunlight on water. The sun was close to setting but outside was still warm. He thought of something they could do to end a wonderful 24 hours.

       “Do you want to go see the Lake?” He asks with warmth in his voice.

Rey tries to lift her head up and look at him straight on, but struggles. He senses she is hesitant at first but agrees;

“Yes, that sounds wonderful.” She replies. She crawls up off Ben and stumbles off the bed, grabbing any piece of clothing nearby to dress herself. Ben does the same, but slower than her.

   Once both dressed, Ben crumples up the blanket from the bed and Rey grabs his hand and he leads them out of the room, and he guides her down the stone steps were a mere 20 hours ago she looked at him with such venom. He remembers his heart thumping so loud in his ears he could barely hear her talk. His blood ran boiling from nerves as she approached. So much has changed in those 20 hours. Ignoring the boat, Ben followed around the walls of the home to the shoreline, where the white sands kissed the pale blue waters, fingers still laced together. Ben throws the blanket down onto the sands for the both. 

   The pair settle on the blanket in unison, Rey removed her shoes and dug her toes into the grains - she could feel memories of Jakku flood her system. She took in a deep shaky breath and Ben turned sharply, feeling her distress in the force. He didn’t speak, her emotions screamed a thousand words. He simply wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him. She leaned into his shoulder, now covered by his thick tunic and she suppressed her tears. The two just hugged and listened, to the life around them - the force. Not an ounce of darkness lingered here. Everything was peaceful, serene and calm. 

       “I wish we could just run away,” Rey whispers. “These last few hours are the happiest I’ve ever felt in years, my whole life even. I should hate you - part of me still does but right now…”

   Ben stares off into the lake, the light dancing on the surface glittered them both. 

       “Snoke once said to me he felt that I had compassion for you. I didn’t believe him at first, but then it was like a seed planted in my mind. That maybe I did. I couldn’t stop thinking of you. I never wanted to hurt you. I’m sorry if I ever hurt you Rey.” He bows his head in shame, a hidden tear falls from his eye landing on his trousers. 

       “Compassion?” She asks.

       “Compassion is when you want to help someone - you want to stop their pain, their suffering. I wanted to rescue you before I even knew I wanted to.” Ben confesses. “I feel like I’ve known you my whole life - maybe I have. We have been connected through the force for years, even before Snoke.”

   Rey nods. “Possibly. Maz once said if you live long enough you see the same eyes in different people. Maybe it’s true - we’re all recycled lives from others long before us? Maybe we’re always destined to be together?” She looks up at him, her brown eyes shining with longing. 

   Ben smiles a little, pulling his arm from around her shoulders he caresses her cheek softly. Rey places her hand on top of his, feeling the warmth of him instead of a cold leather glove. 

       “I hope so.” 

   He leans down and kisses her tenderly. Nothing surrounds them now but love, natural warm agape love. Rey pushes into the kiss more, just enough to show want but not take them into lust. Ben moves slowly, lightly kissing her cheeks, moving to her forehead, her nose. 

   Rey giggles as the kisses tickle, she shyly pulls away and buries herself into his neck, wrapping her arms around his frame. Ben places his hand on the small of her back and guides her to lie down on the blanket. His heavy frame covers her completely, her whole body covered in his shadow. He can feel her warm breath on his neck, creeping down into his tunic. 

Pulling away slowly, golden eyes locked with brown. Rey tries to swallow but her mouth is dry. 

       “Ben…?” she whispers, her eyes never leaving his.

His eyes dart between hers and her lips, his face hard but soft - she’s reminded of the elevator, how he looked at her then is how he looks at her now. Like she’s a deity. She licks her lips, gently biting the lower lip, gaining the courage to ask him something. She breaths in once and speaks.

     “I know what we can do before I…” again, unable to say the word leave. The sorrow lingers on her lips. She looks away.

Ben swallows hard, trying to not enter her mind and see what he’s thinking, he wanted her to tell him on her own terms. His body ran flush with heat, his chest constricted hard, he could yet again hear the blood in his ears pumping. 

The pair lay in silence.

“Rey?” He pushes lightly. His hand glides down her arm, pale fingers dancing over sun-kissed skin. 

Her eyes latch back onto his, black filled with want and need but behind lays desire. 

       “Will you make love to me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapter but OH BOY ITS GETTING SOMEWHERE!
> 
> I think I have 2 chapters left in me. Doing a whole fic is hard, next time I might stick to one-shots. =P


	11. Chapter 11

_       “Will you make love to me?” _

 

    The question numbs Bens mind, he wasn’t sure if he heard correctly. He’d never thought someone, especially someone as perfect as Rey, would ask for him to make love to them. His cheeks grew pink with blush and his breath hitched. Rey could sense his fear, she could feel his arm shake around her as they tried to hold him above her. 

    Reaching up she rests her hand on his cheek once more, her thumb tracing down his scar - their scar, her eyes pleading and soothing his emotions.

        “Ben?” she whispers, trying to snap him out of his gaze. Taking in a deep breath, a small cooling wind blows over his back, sending a shiver down his spine.

        “Are you sure?” He questions, voice shaking. “I don’t want to you think we’re… rushing… into anything.” His heart was beating hard, he knew Rey could feel it too, both physically and through the bond.

    Rey smiles tenderly at him. He was right, everything was happening so fast, the last 20 hours have been a blur but Rey has never been so sure of anything in her entire life. She wanted this. She needed this. To feel loved. Like she belongs and means something. 

        “I trust you.” Leaning upwards she lets her lips gently brush against his, tasting him so sweetly. “Please?” The forbidden word between the two. The one word that they both knew was pure. Their way of saying ‘I love you’. 

    Without hesitation, Ben connected their lips together in a fleet of passion, his tongue sweeping over her lips asking for permission. The two explored each others mouth with haste. Rey arched her back as much as she could, wanting to close the gap between them. Ben gently pressed his hips to hers, awakening his cock trapped in his trousers. Each little rub caused Rey’s stomach to flip, her core warmed and her clit throbbed. She needed him. 

    Rey realised they both were overdressed for the heat building between them. Her hands clawed at his thick tunic, trying to rip the fabric clean off his pale skin. She could feel herself between angsty, she needed him badly, as if a switch was flipped inside her. But Ben kept the pace slow and tender, teasing her slightly. She pulled away from their kiss, lips swollen and red. 

    Ben moved his positioning and lost his footing under his hands, giving him the realisation they were still outside, the sun setting and the air being cool on their hot skin. 

  
        “Do you wanna do this here?” He asks between heavy breaths, “Or inside?” 

    Rey chews her lip thinking of an answer. She wants him now, but the outside was too exposing for her. And being surrounded by sand caused too many triggering memories for her. 

“I think it would be nicer inside.” She confesses. Before she can finish her sentence, Ben scrambles up onto his feet like a baby deer, kicking sand onto the blanket. He reaches out for her hand, she returns the gesture and stands steadily, years of Jakku gave her sand-legs. Abandoning the blanket, the two walk fast back to the home, hand in hand, smiles stitched wide onto their faces. 

    They only make it as far as the open living room before Ben’s hands are back onto Rey’s body, fingers grasping tight on her hip and the other pulling her closer to him. Rey wraps her arms around his neck, fingers tangling into his locks. They connected with a passionate kiss once more and at the same time, the wind blew through the living room, causing the curtains to dance around the couple. As if the force was creating romance for them. 

    For them, they were the only two people in the whole galaxy. No one else mattered. No war. No conflict. Just Ben and Rey.

    Pulling from the kiss, Rey takes in a deep breath and glides her hand down Bens arm and locks her slender fingers with his. She turns from him and pulls him behind her - passing by her room, she heads to his room. The pair don't say a word, they know nothing needs to be said. Inside the room was warm, coated in an orange hue from the setting sun that echoed around the sand coloured walls. 

    Still hand in hand, Rey turns back to Ben, she locks her other hand with his and she gently pulls him with her to the bed. Stepping back slowly so she doesn't fall - she sees the door behind Ben slowly close on its own with the force, clicking shut, leaving the two completely alone. Once her calves touch the bed, she slowly sits down - her gaze never leaving his. Burning with new passion but with a hint of nervousness. 

    Rey feels her jaw become slightly slack and her mouth part slightly as she drinks him in as if she’d never look at him so intensely before. She lets her fingers fall from his, placing her palm flat into his covered abdomen, feeling the thick rough fabric of his tunic once more. Her eyes dance over his frame and her mind screams to see him naked once more. 

    Biting her lip, she removes her hand from him and slowly reaches down and grabs the hem of her own shirt, swiftly removing the item leaving her perky breast exposed to him again. 

    The pink flush dots his cheeks again, each time he sees her as if it’s the first time. He returns the favour and removes the tunic and under-shirt, muscles ripping at each stretch and turn. Rey’s hand latch back into the porcelain skin, fingers reading each mole, scar, and muscle like braille. Her breath becomes deep as she hears his mind screaming the memories of each wound. She could feel him shake, but unsure from what. His shoulders drop and his breathing becomes erratic and heavy. 

    When he suddenly falls to his knees in front of her, placing his forehead on one of her thighs. His hands grip tight on her other thigh and hip, enough to leave a mark. She feels darkness flow over the bond - her heart races differently than before. A cold shiver runs down her spine and her hands hover over his exposed shoulder blades, sharp as his emotions and littered again with more scars. 

    She leans over him, covering him with her slender frame, she hardly casts a shadow over him. But she kisses the top of his back tenderly, smoothing him. Ben’s breath becomes deep and shaky, but Rey can feel him control his emotions and process the connection between them.

        “Ben?” She whispers between kisses. “It’s okay Ben, I want this.” 

_    ‘I don’t deserve you’  _ He sends over the bond. His hands clasp at her bare back and Rey feels tears line her eyes. 

        “But you’ll have me…” She replies tenderly as she cups his face from her thigh, locking eyes with him, bloodshot and shimmering with forgiveness. She leans down as best as she could and kisses him, trying to respark the passion between them. 

    Rey pulls him closer and lies back till his frame towers over her once again. She feels the bed dip and shifts between his weight as he crawls over her. Opening her mouth she lets her tongue explore his, the flashes of desire shooting back to her core. 

    Removing one hand, she lines down his chest, over his stomach and feels him over his trousers. Rubbing the fabric slowly, the bond warm back up, all darkness begins to fade. Bens cock twitches back to life, each stroke from Rey was perfect. Ben returns the favour and cups one of her breasts, gently massaging and awakening her rosy pink nipple to attention. 

    They pull away from their kisses together, gasping for the lost air. Rey however quickly continues her kisses, down his thick neck and over his shoulders, letting out gentle gasps at his tender touch. Ben starts to pinch her nipple carefully but each squeeze causes Rey’s hand pushed harder against his swollen encased member. 

    Needing a small break from her touch, Ben pulls himself out of grasp of Rey’s hand and lowers himself level with her chest and latches himself onto Rey’s other breast, licking the other bud into life. Rey’s moan echoes around the room. But not soon after, Ben kisses down her stomach once again and finds himself at the apex between her legs. His eyes flick upwards and he sees her lying back and eyes closed. He smiles slightly and nuzzles her covered thigh, and hooks his hands into her trousers and pulls them, and her underthings, down. The cool night air felt wonderful on her hot core - along with the wetness of her. Rey lifts her hips for ease and Ben throws the clothing away. 

    She’s already wet and glistening, but he wanted to make sure she was fully ready for him. He breathes in her scent and his mind fell blank. He runs his flat palm over her thick patch of pubic hair, his fingers fan out and almost reach her belly button. Planting kisses to her inner thigh, he felt her muscles relax, but tense up once his finger connected with her pink flesh. The slickness of her was entrancing. 

        “Ben!” She moans, demanding more touch. He could hear her mind as clear as his own. 

_     ‘So impatient’  _ he thinks, smiling at her. He’s waited years for his, Ben knew how to wait. With wet fingers, he then slowly and gently circles her clit, teasing her. Rey feels every nerve in her body sing, her stomach growing warm and her mind swim in ecstasy. His finger finally traced over the bundle of nerves and Rey flinched as if received an electric shock. Fingering the bud gently, Ben rakes his teeth on her inner thigh, replacing the tender kisses. His cock how hard and dripping in his trousers, he wants her so much but he knew he had to wait just a little more. He wanted to make sure she was ready. 

    Rey let out small pants, her stomach spasming when he touched the extra sensitive part of her clit. Once satisfied he knew she was close to orgasm, he moved to her entrance, but this time, he teased her straight away with two fingers. He knew she could handle it. He pushed into her, tight and warm, stretching her, getting her ready for him. Ben knew he was bigger than average, so he doesn't want to hurt her. His fingers entered her with such ease, the slickness of her was intoxicating. His fingers slowly pumped in and out, and he could feel her relax around his digits. 

        “Ben I want you,” She moans into the thick air of the room. “Please?” His eyes shoot to hers. Slowly pulling out of her, he kisses her clit once, giving it a quick lap and retraces kisses back up her stomach. Standing tall and proud he removes his own clothing till he is back naked - his cock standing true and pointing at Rey. 

    Sitting up slightly, being impatient and curious she takes him in her slender hand and pumps him slowly. The head dripping with pre-cum, she uses her thumb to swipe the liquid around the red and swollen head. 

        “You’re a quick learner,” he speaks through gritted teeth, memories of earlier when she touched him for the first time flooded his mind - making him twitch involuntarily. The touch was too much for Ben, using the force gently, he pushes her back onto the bed and once again covers her with his frame. His cock bounced on her stomach, the touch of warm skin sent shocks down his spine. 

    A small flood of emotion overcame him once again. Sweat already started bead on his brow and he was shaking again. 

    Rey clasps his shoulders, steadying him. Their eyes locked again, both filled with passion, lust, and love. A quick kiss from Rey, she smiles at him.

        “I’m ready…” she confirms, “I want you.” 

    Holding himself over her, his shaking became steady and he looked down at her, watching his naked cock rest on her taut stomach - a flash of hesitation rocked his mind.

        “I don't have protection.” He confesses. He never thought this would happen. He grits his teeth hard from anger. Rey can feel the Kylo in him grow. 

        “Oh, don’t worry - I’ve had… an injection thing?” Rey bit her lip, not wanting Ben to think negativity that she had it for someone else or even boast in his mind she had it done for him, she quickly responded; “It’s protocol.”

    Ben takes in a deep breath and lets it out. Nodding gently and biting his lip.

        “Okay good.” His voice so low and deep, it almost rattled the bed. He knew he she’d be clean, being untouched, but at least they have the protection from pregnancy. She smiles at him again and rocks her hips against his cock, reminding him.

    Ben nods and takes hold of himself and moved to first coat himself in her wetness. As soon as the head of his cock touches her lower slick lips, a small grunt escapes his lips. The feeling of her warm lower lips was enough for him to explode. Rey let out small whimpers at his smooth head brushing against her clit. 

    Taking in another shaky breath, Ben positions himself at her wet entrance and slowly pushes in. Rey hisses at the pressure between her legs, pulling her legs higher to give him easier access. Ben watches her face, seeing pain flash over her and in the bond. He stops as soon as the swollen tender head is completed covered, trying to control himself at the new sensation. ‘ _ So warm,’ _ he thought.

    Ben places a hand on her tense shoulder, rubbing her slightly damp skin with his thumb, helping to relax and soothe her. 

        “Are you okay?” He rumbles again. Rey nods and replies;

        “Yes I’m fine, just… pressure.” She smiles weakly at him. Moving his hand from her shoulder he cups her face and his thumb rolls over her cheek. He can feel her slowly relax around him giving him more room to move, closing her eyes and concentrates on the feeling. He slowly pushes in further, Ben watches as inch by inch of him disappears inside her, feeling the warmth and tightness of her core encase around him. His stomach flips and his chest bloom at the sight, he couldn’t believe this was happening - let alone with Rey. His synapses are on fire and he already feels close to orgasm.  She was so tight around him, making him slightly lightheaded at the increased pleasure surrounding his cock.

    Rey opens her eyes once he stops, not fully in but enough for the both of them. The new sensation was stimulating to Rey, feeling full and dripping with pleasure. Their eyes lock, both pairs black with flashes and love, passion and wanting. She reaches up and brushes his grown strands from his damp face, pulling up slightly and kisses his swollen trembling lips. Ben follows Rey down with kisses, and then rests his head in the crook of her neck, lips pressing to her warm skin. Breathing in her scent he slowly pulls slightly out and pushes in again and his whole body trembles - trying to hold back his virgin prematurity. 

    With the slight snap of his hips, Rey lets out a squeak. She felt a bolt flash through her core, warm and filled with ecstasy. Ben hovers over her a little longer this time, not moving, just shaking and trying to control himself. Rey wraps her arms around his shaking pale shoulders, fingers gently massaging him. She gently rocks her hips over him, feeling his thick cock inside her, she swore she could feel it pulsating inside her. 

“Ben?” Rey whispers compassionately into his ear. Ben took this more intimate than it should have been and he let out a small groan. Rey in return smiles and lets out a small giggle, her whole body shaking and Ben lets out another moan at the sensation of her core shaking around him. He can feel his whole face is red and beads of sweat roll down his back. 

    She can hear him and his fear he’ll finish too soon, she already knew of this from before and she doesn’t care. Turning her head she plants a kiss to his temple shrouded by thick black waves. Rey doesn't feel the pressure anymore and the feeling on him inside her was, to her, beautiful. She felt like this is where there were meant to be. Wrapped in each other's arms and legs, connected at the core and connected through the bond. Her thoughts must have been heard by Ben and he slowly beings pumping in and out of her in tiny strokes. Each one brushed against that sweet spot inside Rey and her body grew tender and warm. She didn’t want passionate first time sex, she wanted this, soft and gentle. Ben probably did no more than 10 strokes and he stopped again, edging himself away from his own climax. 

    Rey was being to feel his worry, that she’d hate him for finishing so soon. Grasping at his shoulder she returned the favour and caressed his bicep with her thumb and soothed him. He kissed the nape of her neck in thanks. 

    He started moving again, the strokes a little longer and she could feel him exit her more than before and gently glide in - her wetness and being slightly stretched helped.  Ben finally withdrew from the darkness between Rey and the mattress and rested his forehead on hers. His breath hot on her cheeks but she could feel their minds meld together more. 

_     ‘It’s okay if you finish Ben, I want you to feel good’  _ Rey thinks tenderly.

_     ‘I want you to finish too,’  _ His strokes still at a slow steady pace, long and getting deeper with each stroke, almost at the hilt - Rey could feel his pubic hair brush against her clit, tickling slightly. Rey could feel that she wouldn’t orgasm from this alone. Sure he was brushing the right spots inside but she was too nervous still. She felt relaxed and she loved the sensation but she knew climax wouldn’t happen. She’d never learn to climax without her clit - plus the pressure kept fading from Ben’s erratic thrusts. She was just happy to have him inside her. 

_     ‘Please Ben, don’t hurt yourself for my sake, this is amazing.’  _ She smiles even though their eyes are closed. She feels him nod against her forehead. Ben moves his arms on the bed slightly, pushing himself away from Rey, untrapping her and giving himself more leverage. He took in a deep breath and started to thrust again. 

    A few more deep strokes and Ben pulls out sharply, and thick white ropes of cum coat her thigh and hip. Leaning back on his legs, his body vibrates and the room suddenly feels lighter. His hair drapes around his flushed face and his chest heaves and glistens with sweat in the blue light of the room. He was glowing and the force around him glowed too. 

    Rey suddenly notices it's dark outside, the sun set long ago and either of them noticed. She sits up slightly and views the mess on her leg but it somewhat makes her stomach flip. She bites her lip and looks at him with innocents in her eyes. Ben lets out a breath he didn’t realise he was holding and leans back over her, his softening cock bumps her stomach. Rey lets out another giggle and Ben feels his chest constrict. The pair lock together in tender kisses once more. 

    Rey felt a little sore, more so than before when Ben used his fingers, but the pain wasn’t too much - she knew it would hurt but it wasn’t so bad with Ben. She always feared someone would hurt her, not consider her and just have his way. But Ben was passionate and sweet, she felt tears line her eyes, but she quickly blinked them away before Ben noticed. 

    Ben pulls from the kiss first, panting and shaking from his orgasm still. He carefully rolls from her, the cool air once again tickling her damp skin. Ben sits on the edge of the bed and grabs the washcloth he abandoned earlier and cleans Rey up. His face still with concentration, making sure to wipe all trace of him from her. Once finished, he kisses her thigh and places the cloth back on the bedside table and lays back down on his side facing Rey.

    Curious, Rey lets her hand wander down to her core, and she runs her finger over the tender inner lips down to her sore entrance. She hisses slightly at the sting, but let a single finger slide inside herself - she felt her eyes involuntary widen and her finger slid in with such ease. Once a time even her own slender digit was too much, two was for only when she was extremely turned on. She gasped at the openness of her, she was no longer untouched. She withdrew her fingers and wiped the wetness on the sheet. 

    Ben lay on the bed, still fully naked and eyes closed, breathing deeply. Rey shook him, but he ignored her.

        “Don’t you dare fall asleep on me Ben.” She teased, pushing his peck. He jokingly rocked and pretended to yawn, stretching his arms over his head and rolling over Rey, nearly crushing her. He let out a small laugh, his smile wider than ever and Rey squealed. 

        “BEN!” She yelped, trying to push him off her, nearly getting tangled in the bed sheets. He hovered over her once again, hair draping his slender face and casting shadows. He kisses her again, sweet and tender. Rey let her hips roll over his flaccid cock, trying to awaken it once again. When a loud high-pitched alarm echoes from the window - coming from her room across the yard.

    Ben leaps back from Rey, trying to decipher the noise - panic shoots through his veins thinking they were caught, but Rey sits up and covers her mouth with her hands stifling a laugh. He shoots a glare at her response and his shoulders drop. 

    But once Rey takes note of the noise, she realises his the Chrono in her room. The smile fades and her eyes drop down. She sighs.

        “It’s the Chrono. The Resistance is calling me back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwww virgin sex is so awkward and adorable. =]
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos make me happy!


	12. Chapter 12

    The echoing of Rey’s chrono built tension between the two drastically. Ben’s eyes couldn’t leave her, no matter how he tried to pull himself away. He swallowed some loose spit despite his mouth feeling dry and cracked. Rey inhaled deep and refused to let it go. Despite their minds racing with thoughts, neither of them could hear - they didn’t shut themselves off from each other, the force was just as upset as them.

    Rey was the first to remove herself from their gaze, slowly getting up from the bed they’d so frequently shared. She grabbed the first thing she saw, Ben’s thick tunic and draped the coat over herself. She then leaves the room without saying a word, leaving Ben slumped over, shoulders hunched and head bowed on the bed. Moments later he hears the Chrono fall silent and the taps of Rey’s bare feet on the stone floor in the hall. 

    His eyes lit up as he hear her coming back, his head shot up as she entered the room. Without any hesitation, she walked straight over to Ben and stood in front of him. His hands shoot straight up to her waist, drowning in his large coat. He raises his head and looks up at her, lips still swollen from stolen kisses, his eyes lined with tears. She places her hand back to his cheek once more, cupping his slender face and with her other hand, running her slender fingers through his messy locks. 

    To them, they were once again the only two people in the whole galaxy and beyond. Ben could see them all in her eyes and he never wanted to stop looking. He was the first to break the silence. 

        “I’ve known of you my whole life,” he whispered, “I’ve always known the light was in me, waiting to come out. I believe you were that light.” 

    Rey smiles at him, sincere. She nods at him. “I’ve always felt like i’ve known you too - in my dream and nightmares. I’ve known your conflict as long as I can remember.” Ben returns her smile, and gently rests his head on her stomach again. He can feel her body shake under his touch, he knows she’s crying. 

“I don’t want to leave you again.” She sobs, tears falling fast from her eyes. He pulls her in tighter, moving herself more into him. She positions herself on her knees on the bed, straddling him and nesting her head into the crook of his neck. Ben in return does the same. “I can’t leave them.” She whispers. 

    Ben takes in her scent, deep in his lungs. He doesn’t want to forget how she smells. Every fibre of his being wants to ask her to stay with him, to join him, but he knows she’ll never say yes as long as there's 2 sides to the war. All he can do is hold her. The gentle breeze dances in the trees outside, rattling the leafs, the only sound that they both can hear, along with their breathing. 

    Ben kisses her neck gently, and Rey lets out a small moan, purring in his touch. She pulls herself from his neck and pulls his face to hers and she kisses him deep. Letting her tongue explore his mouth one last time, tasting him so sweetly. Ben lets his hands wander again, running over the rough fabric of his own tunic - he growled at the lack of flesh under his fingertips. As quickly as the kiss starts, Rey pulls away from him. 

        “We can’t, I have to…” she trails off. Not wanting to finish the sentence. Ben frowns and twists his lips, nodding. 

    She crawls off him, and starts to strip off his tunic. She hisses at the cooler air of the room and looks for her own clothes. The pair get dressed in silence, and once ready, Ben grabs her hand escorts her out of the room.

    He leads her back to her room. Once their eyes lay on the bed, memories come flooding back. Rey squeezes his hand and smiles, with a hint of blush on her cheeks. Ben lets out a small laugh too. She lets go of his hand she already misses him. She collects her things and drops them half-heartedly into her satchel and throws it over her shoulder.  

    He watches her from the doorway, each step he ingrains into his memory. He picks up her staff from the frame next to him, feeling the texture under his touch. He hands it to her, their fingers brushing passed each other. The sparks between them fly again, like live wires. 

    He steps back and lets her exit before him. Rey makes her way outside the home, back to the entrance and the long stone steps. Her legs for some reason are moving fast, even too fast for Ben’s large strides. Her mind probably wants this done and over this - as to not cause more upset. 

    She begins to descend the stairs, and a small strip of fabric falls from her bag. Ben notices straight away and bens to pick it up, looping it between his fingers. He brings the material to his nose and inhales gently, as to not remove all scent of her from it. His stomach flips despite her being only a few space in front of him.

    The pair finally reach the bottom, Rey stops in her tracks and eyes the water and the rocking boat in front of her. Rey turns to him, nearly bumping into him, not realising he was immediately behind her now. He looks down at her, the same look at the elevator, wanting to do nothing but kiss her. His eyes drift from hers and he looks down at his hand, still caressing the strip of stone-grey fabric. He brings upwards and offers it to her. 

    Rey shakes her head, no wanting to speak and brings her hand to his. Flashes of his stretches out hand floods her mind again. This time she holds it tight for a second but then wraps his fingers over into a fist.

_         Keep it. _

    Ben nods.

    He brushes past her and steps into the boat carefully, and offers a hand again to help her into the vessel. The two glide over the water still in silence, using the force so they can look at each other still. The pair still remain silent, not wanting to say anything that’ll ruin this. 

    They both hated it ended so soon, especially after them just having sex not just together for the first time. Neither of them thought that would happen, but it didn and neither of them have regrets. Part of Rey wanted to throw the Chrono out of the window and just crawl back into bed with him, have sex again and just be together. But she knew she couldn’t. Now she’ll just have to relive the memories when touching herself at night, desperate to sleep. Or they could explore the Force Bond again. Neither of them will shut each other out again. 

    Once the boat reached shore, Ben helps her out again but this time she keeps her hand locked tight with his. The pair walk through the trees hand in hand till the view of the Falcon comes into view. Rey can feel Ben’s wave of emotions flood him, but she squeezes his hand tighter. He wants this ship to now be associated with Rey, he wants new memories of the ship. 

    Rey rests her head on his shoulder one last time. He bends down and kisses the top of her head goodbye and she lets his hand go. Ben, still holding tight to her armband fabric, feels his body become rigid from the lack of her touch. He watches as she presses the external button of the ramp and the sound shrieks through the forest. 

    Despite them saying goodbye, the Force still sang between them, warm and white and filled with compassion and hope. She smiles at him and he smiles back. Rey was taken aback by his smile, but she loved it because it came from him. 

    She slowly starts to walk up the ramp back into the ship, when the pull of the force but she know she cannot stay, despite the call of the force nor the sobs of Ben. She had to go. 

    Unfortunately, the pair were forced to relive the past - but this time, their emotions lay different. With Kylo standing at the bottom on the ramp to the Million Falcon and Rey standing with her hand on the close button. 

    This time though, the pair weren’t filled with longing and disappointment, they were filled with hope. 

    Rey feels her shoulders drop, releasing the tension that built up between the goodbyes and she smiles at him sweetly but with sorrow in her eyes. She pushes hard on the button, causing the hydraulics to hiss. Ben looks at her with the same longing as Crait, eyes brimming with tears and his heart beating wildly, but feeling somewhat at peace. 

    The ramp slowly closes between the pair and for, hopefully the last time, they are parted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! I did enjoy this so much, but I think one-shots might be my thing. 
> 
> It was very hard for me to get through this as I started when I was in a good place emotionally, then my mood dropped and writing smut when you're "not in the mood" isn't good. I still hope I did well and I really hope you all enjoyed it!
> 
> Hope you come back for more!


End file.
